Aesir
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: major rewrite of 'Relapse of the Ancient War'. Lloyd's child accidentally encountered a mysterious man named Kratos Aurion. Soon, he embarked a journey with Kratos to search his missing family; against dark forces and the ancient deities: the Aesir...
1. Laeradr

,,, ,,, ,,,

Summary Aesir

The major rewrite of "Relapse of the Ancient War". A few decades after the Regeneration Journey, the world was covered in strange darkness as Lloyd Irving and his wife disappeared. While all hope is almost lost, One day Lloyd's child accidentally encountered a mysterious man named Kratos Aurion who mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. But despite the oddities, with this man he embarked a journey to find his missing family. Even if they have to against the devilish hellhounds, judgmental white elves, corrupted summon spirits, and the ancient deities: the Aesir…

,,, ,,, ,,,

**What changed from the previous story **_**(skip it if you wish): **_

**- Every darn thing… I did mention that previously I had about 3 alternative prolog, even this one got a major change so it's about 4 alternative…**

**- I don't like how Tynan came out on the previous story. He's more like a know-it-all emo brat. Since the first I made him, he's not supposed to be 'normal. But then again he's still a kid. So even if he was mentally adult, he still acting like a kid. **

**- The title…my real life friend said cruelly that the previous title was infuriatingly boring. I just realized that based on my work we strictly must catch the simplest title. On one of the alternative had been Tales of Chronos…and sadly it's been used, though it's not exactly Chronos but it's the same thing. We scroll down and suddenly I said, "It was about the Norse gods, Aesir". She said, "Why not that name? Aesir?" That's how I changed it.**

**- I need to be consistent with the story…if I want to base on Norse. So there's no more story about the Jewish angels. There's still some, but I changed it slightly this prologue more to "Tales of Phantasia" related.**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_Hail clan of Aesir, children of the great Odin._

_There are those who were sacrificed in Ragnarok war and to those who survived._

_Hail to the elves the clan who help the gods, arrived from Derris Kharlan Comet._

_Hail to Vidar, the next ruler after Odin, the one who planted the first world tree that brought life to the world._

_Hail to the world tree which people know as the tree from Derris Kharlan_

_Which its real name is still unknown…_

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Chapter 1: King of a Star**

,,, ,,, ,,,

His name was Kratos Aurion.

…or at least that was what the people of the comet of Derris Kharlan remembered about him.

For eons, the people there had lived in Derris Kharlan. Even they were no longer aware of what they were. Some say they're half-elves, some legends claimed that they were once angels who were evolved greatly over the years, and whatever legends they have. Their true history had slowly vanished. The old generations had long gone, replaced by newer generations with brighter and revolutionary thoughts, no longer the mindless souls like their ancestors.

There were so many changes in Derris Kharlan, except for the man named Kratos Aurion.

Very little people knew about this man's being.

Kratos Aurion was the ruler of Derris Kharlan for as long they remembered. He was an immortal…of course, whereas people slowly die, Kratos still appeared as he was from now until tomorrow, for he could not age. Before the new generations were born, he already existed. Another speculated that he was an angel, because some people witnessed wings sprouting from his back. They were strange yet beautiful blue wings with an inhuman glow.

One absurd theory said that he was a human. It was considered a fable because…for as long as the people of Derris Kharlan knew, humans have a short term life, barely a century. Maybe he is a god, a fitting role for such a divine existence. Though so, he did not want people to think of him as such. He did not create the world, nor manipulate the cosmos to do so. Although his minds and rules had helped the Derris Kharlan people, he claimed that it was a duty, nothing more. Yet, until now he tried not to take advantage of his people's trust.

The Lord of Derris Kharlan was how most people thought him as. He had strange reddish untidy hair with blood colored eyes. Kratos was a stoic, powerful, undefeatable, refined being, who only existed long enough to rule over this world.

His reign over the Derris Kharlan lasted until one fateful day. A sane residence of Derris Kharlan would never question Kratos' authority, since his presence's purpose is to preserve the life in this comet. However, one particular man, named Bandi began to doubt Kratos' existence. He heard there was a tree that supplied the mana flow inside the Lord's palace, in time he began to be obsessed with it. Soon, General Bandi led mass of soldiers and scientists, creating weapons that corrupted the mana to offend Kratos' govern.

On that day, Kratos Aurion ran in the middle of the fire caused by explosion. Some people of his palace had died. None of them expected a destructive machine blow the palace, their bodies scattered on the floor he walked upon. He and his soldiers had evacuated the survivors inside the core of the palace, where the mana tree resided.

While scanning for any survivors, Kratos spotted one of his noted servants. A librarian boy named Dhaos fainted trapped by the fallen doors. With his strength he freed the boy from the debris. When he observed that Dhaos had a minor bleeding from an injury to his head, Kratos took a piece of a red cloth from a torn curtain nearby the window, peeling it into the right size and bandaging it to his head.

"L-Lord Kratos!" Dhaos realized his rescuer, "I…what happened?"

"We're in the middle of the war, Dhaos." Unlike his other people, Dhaos understand that word. People of Derris Kharlan had always had a stable government; they barely know anything about war. Dhaos was a clever and curious one who read too many books in the palace's library.

Kratos suddenly ordered, "Go to the main of the palace and shelter yourself there."

"What are you going to do, Lord Kratos?" Dhaos was one of Kratos' most loyal workers. He was concerned of his Lord's safety.

"Most of my men had fallen. I'm the only one who can defeat our attacker."

"But, my Lord-!"

"That's an order, Dhaos."

The boy hesitated once but then he ran quickly to the most heavily guarded room in that palace. Before this war, the place was out of boundaries and only Kratos have the privilege to enter. He was not alone. Soon few people who avoided the war entered the room with him as well. He saw Kratos ran to the other direction when the gate closed. Deep in Dhaoos' mind he had strange feeling that this would be the last time he saw his Lord…

When the shelter was closed, Kratos and his surviving soldiers were the only ones left.

Kratos took out his most valuable item, a mysterious golden pocket watch... Even though knowing the time was useless at this situation, that object gave him an unexplainable peaceful feeling. After that, he closed his pocket watch shoveling it inside his pocket and unsheathed out his sword. Quietly but hastily he ran to one of the giant weapon machine. One of his soldiers reported that the weapon create darkness, a dangerous vortex of no returning.

He saw it finally. That machine created a mass of darkness; storm emerged from inside of it, swallowing every environment nearby.

He was soon engulfed by the darkness...

Million light-years from that place, a boy named Tynan awoke from his dreams.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Tynan needed to blink once, twice, a few times to adjust to his surroundings. It was not easy telling the differences between dreams and reality. Oddly enough, while most people forget their fragment projections of memories, Tynan often remembered his dream. A few seconds later, he had realized his surroundings. He was sitting beside a window with his sleeping sister beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't sleep again… We're almost reaching our destination." a voice ordered from across his seat.

When Tynan scanned his surroundings more, the clearer it became. He and his sister were riding a public airship with their current guardian: Genis Sage. He was the one who sat across Tynan, suggesting him gently not to sleep. He hadn't moved his head from his book. Violet eyes directed carefully to his special book, sometimes to Tynan and his sister.

"Where are we?" Tynan asked groggily, he had trouble on getting awake. It was one of the slacking habits which he inherited from his father.

"Near Iselia, 7 minutes away… Tynan, were you having a dream again?"

"Y-yeah…"

This time Genis lowered his old book and frowning, "Was it a nightmare?"

"No, it's neutral. It's just… I thought you said that dreams are supposed to be memory fragment. But this dream is so…surreal."

"Tell me…" Genis spoke while fixing his glasses. After years went by from researching too much from books his eyesight was worsen.

"I had a dream… There was a man who ruled over a star. He saved a boy, he told him to go to the shelter, and then he faced his enemy alone…"

"Tynan, it's your memory fragment. I know ever since your parent's disappearance, it's been hard for you, but…"

Tynan's stomach clenched. He realized it's the same scenario on how he lost his father. Drowning his emotion slowly, he calmed down and continued.

"No, I… I don't think it's my Dad."

Genis titled his head, "Are you sure it's not Lloyd Irving, your father?"

"No, he…had red hair, very bright red hair." Tynan spoke again, "…he had blue wings. I guess he's an angel. But…he had red eyes like Dad."

Genis hadn't replied. When Tynan looked up to him he was freezing. He mumbled something but it was almost inaudible to Tynan. It was more like he's mumbling to himself, "I don't understand how you could describe him that well… You've never met him, it's impossible…"

"Impossible for what?"

Genis shook his head, "No… I'm just thinking too much. So…what happened to this man?"

Tynan looked up, as if he would gain his answer by doing so, "There's a war. He tried save his people and defended them alone. The enemy shot something and he was soon swallowed by darkness."

He saw Genis bit his lip slightly anxious. He was soon distracted by a bell heard from the airship. This public airship was one of their most famous magitechnology. Genis, who was the architect of this machine, had the privilege to ride it anytime he wanted. On this case he needed it regularly to escort his best friend's children to different places.

"It seemed we're getting near Iselia." Genis pondered. After that he gazed briefly to his friend's children. Now Tynan's younger sister had awakened because of that bell.

"Rise and shine, Annalise." Genis spoke gently, "We're going back to your home."

Annalise had a temporary light tantrum. She also attempted to snuggle back to her brother, if only he hadn't prevented her from doing that.

"Now, Tynan…" Genis asked the boy, "We're going to visit your grandfather, Frank."

"Are we going to our house?"

"Yes, you see… It is supposed to be Marta's turn to take care of you. But lately she's been busy so her turn will be delayed. You remember Marta right?"

"Yeah, I remember Mrs. Marta. Her family took us in few days ago. She must've been busy because now she's the ambassador of Sylvarant."

"Thing's never been easy." Genis sighed, "It has been better than after both of the worlds were united. Even now, both people from Sylvarant and Tethe'alla still don't completely trust each other. Marta had to finish many cases. After it's done, she'll pick you up immediately. Let's say about…few days."

Tynan nodded once. After that he gazed at the view outside the window. Things had been quiet once more, even Genis returned to his book.

Ever since three months ago this had been his and his sister's regulation. Tynan had been used to this routine: moving from places to places not settling more than two weeks. He was used to this kind of nomadic days ever since Annalise can walk by her own feet. The first reason was because Lloyd Irving, Tynan's father, was an adventurous man. He often brought his family to see the unified world, experiencing and questing different places.

Three years ago a strange mass of darkness emerged during nightfall. They came only at night and vanished when the sun set. Many people reported missing or harmed because of demons, emerging from that dark mass. No one was sure what those demon creatures were called. Since then, less people dared to venture outside their hometown during night. Now, Tynan and his sister weren't travelling anymore. However they travelled again three months ago for a different reason. Lloyd and Colette had been missing since three months ago. They've been lost by that darkness…

"Tynan, don't be hopeless… I know there should be an explanation on why Lloyd and Colette disappeared. In the mean time we can't afford losing any of his relatives."

"You said that you and all of his friends are trying to find him. Some people say he died."

"Don't think of that. People don't know your father well…" Genis frowned his eyebrows, "I and the others refuse to believe that Lloyd and Colette died. Maybe they have difficulties that they can't return home. We are trying our best Tynan, we're not giving up."

_He is having doubts..._ The thought inside of Tynan's head was telling him that. But he had no heart to deny his current guardian…

There were few peculiar things that everyone should know about Tynan, starting with his father. All of Lloyd Irving's families…Well, let's just say they're not common. Lloyd Irving was a well-known hero, respected and feared by both of worlds in Aselia. He was once just a normal outcast boy living in a decent village. Then from one incredible journey with his mother, he had reunited the two separated worlds. There were some rumors that he wasn't 'fully' a human being. Other than he was adopted by a Dwarf, no rumors about Lloyd's abnormal being was assured.

Tynan's mother was an angel, or once a human with artificial wings. Other than her past popularity as the chosen she lived happily with her family and her husband. From her appearance, Tynan's little sister seemed normal. Normal five year old children should be able to speak fluently, but that was a different case for Annalise. She had a strange ability to communicate with any living creatures, humans, monsters and elves…perhaps it was inherited from her mother. However, because of that ability, she refused to talk with words, believing that words can hurt.

As their first child, Tynan was almost considered to be a normal ten year old boy. He had dark hair with abnormal red wine eyes he inherited from his father. But despite his strange eye color, that was the least of his problem compared to his 'strange thoughts'. Ever since he was a little, Tynan could read thoughts. It was not exactly mind reading. It was more like his eyes and thoughts saw things more honestly. He could feel people's emotions; from that ability he could tell if people were being dishonest. He can see different things that weren't seen by normal humans such as people who were supposed to be dead…

The worst of all he can sense dying people…

When he was little, Tynan didn't understand that this ability frightened people, until his first day of school. The teachers avoided him, most of the kids would be afraid of him. His father, Lloyd, didn't care; he loved his child no less. His mother always comforted him despite how other people ill-treated him. His sister was naïve and didn't see what was so scary about her brother.

That small family was his perfect world…and now two of them were taken from him. Ever since then, Tynan had been blaming himself. Day by day he lived in different places with his father's different friends, Genis was one of them. They just lost two of their friends, they feared for the children's safety. None of the Symphonian eight heroes blamed him, but Tynan's other sense informed him that they're losing hope.

Tynan was also sensing Genis had returned to his book. It was one of Genis' attempts to avoid Tynan's uneasiness.

"What are you reading?" Tynan scanned the book.

It was old, filled with many torn pages and almost completely detached from the cover. Tynan had the right to be amused, because to see Genis with old books were rare sight. Genis loved new inventions, futuristic ideas, revolutionary thoughts, not looking back at the past. It was more of Genis' sister who favored ancient items.

Genis looked at his godchild through his glasses, "It was one of the old records from Derris Kharlan. This one is about the legend of the gods who ruled this land a long time ago…"

"A long time ago? Even longer than Mithos' tyranny?"

Genis grimaced. Tynan was one of the few people who knew the truth behind Cruxis, "Yes, even longer than Mithos' tyranny."

"Why are you studying those?"

"Because it contains the few records of the Aesir, one of the god's tribe…"

"Aesir…?" Tynan raised an eyebrow. For some strange reason he felt that word was familiar.

"I learned of it from this book..." Genis sighed as he took off his glasses and gazed at his godchild more seriously, "Mainly because the word 'Aesir' was your father's last word before he disappeared. I wish I know why he said that. Your father has never had any interest in history. On top of that, the Aesir had very few and rare records since their legends were ancient, almost forgotten. Even some of us wouldn't know that word if Lloyd hadn't said it."

"I…I wish I know why he disappeared."

"Perhaps, it is a code…" Genis sighed, "So is your memory, perhaps?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's true that dreams are fragments of your memory." Genis woke Tynan from his deep thoughts, "But Tynan…your thoughts are different. Perhaps it was telling you something?"

"Telling me what?"

Genis titled his head, "Well, for once you had a dream other than those nightmares about your parents' disappearance. Perhaps something will happen… Oh, we've arrived."

Indeed, the airship blew another whistle and strange noises. When Tynan seeked the view outside of the window he can see this airship was landing.

,,, ,,, ,,,

It wasn't that long to reach Tynan's grandfather, Frank. He was now the father of Iselia replacing his deceased mother. Now he left his busy obligation to take care both of his grandchildren. The old man was now living in the empty house where Lloyd Irving lived. After a brief greeting and comforting hugs, Tynan trudged upstairs and throw himself to the bed, feeling exhausted. He got up for a while to check on what his sister was doing, it was his responsibility as the older brother. Annalise was playing on the lower ground with Frank's vases, she favored those Iselia red bushy flowers. Unfortunately he heard Genis' conversation with Frank nearby the room. They had not realized Tynan's presence.

"…still no sign of Lloyd and my daughter?"

"Unfortunately, no." Genis sighed, "This is so weird. Lloyd and Colette don't like leaving their kids too long. I'm worried of them, Annalise is crying less and less lately. Tynan accepted their disappearance from the start, but I don't think he's taking that very well."

"…How is he?"

"He's still blaming himself… Poor kid, he often has nightmares…"

Tynan's eyes misted when he heard that. He soon saw his backpack near the stairs and silently took it. He took it back to the bedroom. Since he hadn't calm down, Tynan took a picture of his family, frozen in times. After he put it carefully on the small table near the bed, his head hit the pillow.

His heart was aching and Tynan almost couldn't take it anymore. When he drifted into sleep, he wondered if he would have another nightmare. But instead having the torturing past about his parent's disappearance, he was hoping to dream of that King of the star once again…

,,, ,,, ,,,

He heard dripping…

Water dripping…cold environment and strange tranquility washed his heart.

When Kratos Aurion opened his eyes he saw clear night skies with millions of stars surrounding him. At first he thought he had died, but if he died he was not suppose to feel cold. When he sat, he realized that he was laying in a shallow lake. He stood up and watched the endless horizon, millions stars as the sky, the lake as shallow as the ground.

"The darkness had engulfed you." A voice said behind him.

Kratos abruptly turned back to see another presence beside him. There's a giant tree planted in the middle of that place and a woman sat on the tree. The woman had thick flowing green hair length down to her waist. She had strange tree branches sprouting from the back of her hair like a crown. She had massive wings and wore an oversized skirt, on her hand held a magic staff.

"Lady Norn…" Kratos quickly kneeled before her, "Forgive me, I had failed."

"No, you did not fail me, Kratos." Norn floated away from the tree so she was on the ground with Kratos, "The enemy had been using the black hole. You were swallowed by the vortex. I realized that he should be stopped at once. By using the supply energy I drained the mana out of his machine. But I had no authority to take his life, so General Bandi lived. For now he will not do any harm for a few years, I presume."

"So…I died?"

"Not entirely. The people who sheltered in my tree had prayed deeply for you and your men's safety. As the summon spirit of the Derris Kharlan mana tree I had the ability to control time and spaces. I pulled you and the survivors out of the vortex. But you…however, can no longer live in this place."

"Technically, I died." Kratos stated the obvious fact.

Norn smiled, "Death is not the end, Kratos. It is just a beginning of a new journey. To save your life requires a balance in nature. I will revert your life."

"What do you mean by 'revert'?"

Norn swung her long staff once again as she explained, "I had the authority to bend time and dimension. I will bring you back to the place before you swore your oath to be my guardian. Though the other cosmos regulation requests your presence, it will be a few years after that."

"I will return a few millennia before I made a pact with you. I understand, but where is the place which my presence is required?"

Norn smiled warmly, and then she answered, "Since you've been faithfully guarding my tree, I will grant your wish as my gratitude."

"My wish?"

"You wished to return home…"

Kratos had not spoken for few minutes. Returning home had not crossed in his mind before, "I…would be grateful. But who will guard you?"

"Not to worry…" Norn closed her eyes, "I saw a promising candidate to replace you."

"Who?"

"It was the little boy whom you saved not too long ago."

"Dhaos?" Kratos was confused, "He is just a little boy. The task will be too much for him."

"I am the summon spirit of the mana tree in Derris Kharlan. I can see potential further in the future or how the fate entwined. Dhaos was the best of the best. You should believe his potential." Norn then formed a necklace. "Give this to him as a sign of my pact and tell him the name of the tree…"

"Very well." Kratos took the necklace.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Dhaos was asleep with the rest of the exhausted survivors near the giant roots of the mana tree. The war had ended as soon as the mana tree glowed abnormally. Nevertheless he had not seen any sign of his Lord. He suddenly felt a hand feathered his wavy blond hair. As he opened his eyes he saw their missing auburn haired Lord.

"Lord Kra-!" Dhaos almost exclaimed in relief but his Lord put a hand on his mouth silencing him.

So Dhaos obeyed and carefully without waking the others, he stood further to his Lord.

He then declared, "I will leave Derris Kharlan."

Dhaos titled his head in confusion, "Will you return?"

Kratos shook his head, looking to the upper branch of the giant mana tree as if he was looking for answers.

"But why?"

"My task here is done. I can no longer remain in this world."

"But who will guard this mana tree?"

"The summon spirit had chosen you."

"Why…?"

"I do not know. But in time, you will have that potential to replace me."

"I…will try my best, Lord Kratos."

Kratos kneeled in front of the boy placing the necklace which was given from Norn. He gently checked the temporary red garment bandage on Dhaos' head. Feeling satisfied that the boy was unharmed, he stepped back carefully.

"The name of the tree…is Laeradr. The summon spirit's name who lived in it, is Norn. Farewell, Dhaos."

Dhaos witnessed his Lord's departure as he sprouted his wings. Once Kratos lifted on the air he dematerialized and vanished…

That was the last time he saw the Lord, and Dhaos was glad he was the last to witness his departure…

,,, ,,, ,,,

When Kratos returned to that previous place, the starry sky and glowing shallow lake, he had realized what this place was. This was the heart of Norn, the place where she gathered prayers from the people of Derris Kharlan.

Norn appeared once more and raised her staff. She was ready to transport Kratos to where he belongs.

"It is not your time to die, Kratos." Norn informed, "So I will send you to another dimension, your home. However that world has changed, but when your world was almost destroyed, you must remember that my family is the last key."

"If I may ask, who is your family?" Kratos asked with a slight confusion. He had known that Norn was the summon spirit. Summon Spirit shouldn't have any relatives.

"My name as a summon spirit is Norn." She declared, "I was born from the prayers of the original people of Derris Kharlan. My soul materialized from a woman who died in attempt to plant my tree."

The circle where Kratos stood was glowing. The moment before Kratos disappeared; Norn revealed her most shocking truth.

"The woman was a light elf named Verdandi, the goddess of present. She was also known as Verdandi Yggdrasil, the mother of Mithos and Martel."

Kratos' eyes widened when he realized her resemblance with Martel and then he was drifting into another world…

"Farewell…my guardian."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**TBC**

**Review. please.**

**- All hail to Iris Irine for beta-reading it.**

**- Norn and Dhaos was respectably came from Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon.**

**- There is a slight confusion on how old is Kratos since he was there until Dhaos exist. He wasn't aged that much. In physics, time doesn't exist in the wandering comet. Even though it's been few years in Aselia, it might be a day in Derris Kharlan... Anyway let's just forget Physics and we all agreed that Norn DID have the ability to revive life as she did with the heroes *spoilers*Dio and Mel *spoilers* in Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon. Hope you understand that.**


	2. Hello

,,, ,,, ,,,

**What different from the previous story:**

**- I'm Introducing Garm and the Hellhounds. Garm is much preferable, while the previous villain, Dagon was too random. **

**- This chapter was a lot more different than the previous one. I'd preffer that way because there are more reasonable actions.**

**- I do not intend on making Kratos weaker. He will be different but he still had his angel abilities.**

**What different from the myth:**

**- Dagon is a fish-looking persian god, while Garm was one of Norse mythology beasts. Plus Garm is looking cooler. I'm not sure if Garm have four eyes in the Norse myth, but when I describe that way he looked different than regular hound if it's true. **

**- Hellhounds aren't exactly from Norse reference, but their urban legends are quite common in Europe.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

,,, ,,, ,,,

_"Now Garm howls loud, before Gnipahellir_

_The fetters will burst, and the wolf run free_

_Much do I know, and more can see_

_Of the fate of the gods, the mighty in fight."_

~ One of the refrains of Völuspá uses Garmr's howling to herald the coming of Ragnarok:

,,, ,,, ,,,

The setting sun ray went through the window, wakening Tynan once more. It was strange when the boy considered the sun as his enemy. His father may hate waking time too, but the man enjoyed the healthy sun during the day. Tynan however, hated the sun anytime. He preferred darker or shaded places. His hatred in waking up was another case. He always loathed waking time, especially since he often had nightmares. Once the boy was halfway conscious he attempted to bury his head back to the pillow.

He heard his grandfather Frank's voice outside the room, "Ah, Tynan, you're awake."

Tynan groaned as his reply. Since he wasn't fully conscious his instinct ordered him to protect himself with the pillow.

Frank chuckled, "I will be gone to check the village for a while. If you need me I'll be in the temple."

"Sure..." Tynan managed to reply a word, then he gave up.

"Oh, be sure to check on your sister. I haven't seen her after she went upstairs."

That woke Tynan abruptly. He had realized that he needed to find his sister. When Tynan rapidly got up and changed his clothing, his grandfather Frank already left the house. The boy quickly checked the ground floor for a while and there was still no sign of his sister. He remembered that grandfather Frank said he didn't find his sister after she went upstairs. So Tynan went upstairs. If his sister couldn't be found anywhere in the house, there's one place she was guaranteed to be there.

Tynan abruptly opened the small window up in the house's attic. To the boy's both fear and expectations, his sister was there up in the house's roof. His worries were getting worse. She was only five years old at the top of the two storeys house alone, who wouldn't be anxious at her situation? He was aware that Annalise was like the rest of her family, they all have obsession with skies. But still she used to do that under her father's watch, now she was alone.

"Annalise!" Tynan yelled in annoyance, "Get back in here. It's dangerous!"

Little Annalise's eyes gazed through the horizon ignoring her brother's yelling completely. When his sister saw the sky that turned from blue afternoon into yellow shading night, she spotted a shooting star...

...And then there came more shooting stars.

Tynan was speechless. He was no longer intent on calling his sister. There were so many shooting stars falling during nightfall. Quietly, the boy joined her sky gazing ritual by coming out of the attic and sitting on the roof beside his sister. In the middle of the meteor shower, came the largest comet heading down to the ground nearby them. Tynan was awed at the sight. Although the boy knew most things, stars often fascinated him. His tranquil moment was crushed suddenly when his sister jumped off toward the direction the large comet was heading.

"Annalise!" Tynan screamed.

The girl didn't fall but she was preposterously floating down to the ground.

"H…How did she do…that?" Tynan stammered.

He then saw there were two transparent green fairy wings sprouting from her back. Since when did Anna have wings? Maybe it was because of her mother that she inherited that? But that was the least of Tynan's problem. Though Annalise landed safely to the ground she was heading to the forest. She was running away from the border. Worse of all, the sun is setting down...

"Anna! Come back!" Tynan yelled. The boy gritted his teeth as he remembered Genis' most important advice.

_"Don't go away from the border, the shadow creatures lurk during the night."_

Tynan grunted as he hurriedly ran to the stairs. When he stepped down to the ground, forcefully opening the front door, he saw Annalise's figure a few seconds before she disappeared to the forest. The boy's logic was telling him to inform Grandfather Frank, but his other side as a brother wanted to chase his sister. Since Tynan had no time to inform any grownups, his instinct won his inner debate. Tynan checked his gear inside his house and took an unusual device from his father.

When he checked his device he pulled out his strange locket…the gift from his father before he was gone.

He then began to pursue his sister...

,,, ,,, ,,,

Despite Kratos' extensive life, he had yet to adapt to Norn's way of teleportation. Then again, he had died. Norn was known about her ability to revive life and gave one an alternate life… Maybe Kratos was back to his age before he left the unified worlds? He tried to rationalize Norn's information, but didn't succeed. His memory with Norn was fading away. Perhaps this was the cost of reviving life? Kratos took out his most valuable possession…his private golden pocket watch. To his surprise, it wasn't as rusty as he remembered.

It was almost as good as new…

Kratos attentively closed the watch and stroked its surface. He scanned the area where he landed. The area was a forest dwelled by various trees. He hadn't figured his location. Norn said it was his home... But the sun was setting down and the forest was suddenly an exposed daunting environment. All of these visions were foreign to the ex-seraph. However, things are starting to clear in his head, his memory began to resurface.

When his memory of previous life in this world returned, it replaced his memories in Derris Kharlan. Only small memories of his encounter with Norn remained. Of course she was an exception because she was the cause of Kratos' revival. Now he recalled his long life before he left his son**. **But for some reason, ever since his revival, the ex-seraph felt something strange…

Kratos felt more…alive.

He began to feel. He felt hunger, thirst, agony, and pain from his previous battle…which was absurd. Ever since he took that Aionis, he never remembered feeling that imperfect state… It was a strange mix of sensation to feel again. Kratos still had his advantage ability as an angel. He could see things more clearly than the human eye, and his ears were still sensitive. Nevertheless, this addition of weakness, made Kratos felt…more human. Perhaps Norn did it?

The most confusing part was when he felt something wet on his left arm… a few wounds and fresh blood.

His blood...

Kratos never bleed, though there was a possibility that he could be injured. But since he was so invincible he almost couldn't remember the last time he bled. The auburn haired swordsman caressed his fresh wound. However, the wound was not deep, he should be well. He must've obtained that injury after the previous war before Norn teleported him. Still...it was minor compared to his cracked key crest...

"Healing wind." He whispered.

The green aura surrounded him. It healed most of his wounds. But the damage of his clothing and key crest wasn't replaceable. He needed to fix his key crest...or was that important item was the reason of his current condition? Perhaps that is the most reasonable explanation. His key crest made him an angel, would he loose his angelic ability? But he succeeded on magic spells…

To check his condition Kratos sprouted his wings, instead.

They're still there. Though so, the sight of his feathers weren't what it used to be. For instance, instead of transparent scythe-shaped materialized feather from mana, it was slightly more...visible.

What was going on? What happened to him?

Too many questions swirled inside Kratos' mind, he used to have answers by asking Norn, since she was a summon spirit. Now since he was alone, there was no single person he could ask.

_"An angel!"_

Kratos started when he heard that voice. When his deep red eyes scanned dangerously to the area he found no presence except a girl... Wait? A girl?

The auburn haired knight almost couldn't stop blinking when he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. When he stood, he saw the owner of those pair of big eyes. A five year old girl was what Kratos least expected to see, especially if she was alone in the forest near the night. She had rich chestnut brown colored hair, long and knitted at two sides, covered by an over-sized newsboy cap. She was suddenly already there in front of Kratos for who knows when. Her large saphire colored eyes were gazing at him full with excitement.

Both the ancient man and the girl couldn't stop starring each other. In Kratos' mind he was wondering about her lack of fear in his presence. Then again he felt a strange mana from the girl. Something recognizable, but his memory blurred. Perhaps the most peculiar item she wore was distracting Kratos. He saw that the girl wore a strange necklace. He hadn't seen a clear view of it, but the bundle of the necklace was shining.

"_An angel! It's an angel!"_

There again... Kratos was hearing the voices inside his head. But no one was there except the brunette girl in front of him. The girl flapped both of her arms expressively and later barged herself at him while her finger keep pointing to Kratos' back. Kratos flinched slightly. He didn't expect a little girl to be so attached to him. Most sane children would avoid him. Then again, Lloyd wasn't scared, but he was an exception for good reason.

_"Can I touch it? Can I?"_

He seized the girl gently, preventing her from hopping and pull on his feather. Though Kratos didn't see the girl move her mouth, he realized something, "Telepathy...?"

The girl giggled, it was the first voice that Kratos heard from her.

Kratos didn't remember the last time he met someone with that ability. Telepahy was such a rare ability. But he should worry about it later. So Kratos consulted the girl, "You should not be here… You should not have witness my wings."

The girl seemed protested, _"But whhhhy? My Mommy had those wings like you too." _

"Wings... Like mine?"

But the girl suddenly froze, almost didn't pay attention on what he said. She suddenly grabbed Kratos closely, seeking protection from the tall men.

Kratos sense the danger approaching once the sun had set completely. It was night…and strange noises crawled out from the forest…

There were shadow creatures, strange mass of darkness that have unstable shape, except their glowing yellow eyes. The shadows were shaped something like fangs, narrowing dangerously to surround Kratos. They seemed disturbed by his wings. When they approached, Kratos unsheathed his sword, daring any creature to move. One of the shadow creatures lunged at him as the girl whom he protected yelped.

,,, ,,, ,,,

"ANNA!" Tynan yelled desperately. His calling was loud enough to scare the birds from trees. Alas, his sister didn't reply. "Annalise, where are you?"

Tynan was panting rapidly when his search proved fruitless. His worry worsened, and the sun was setting down.

He suddenly saw something shinny on the ground.

"What is...that?"

Tynan picked the object lifting it until it was on eye-level. It was a golden pocket watch abandoned on the ground. The golden pocket watch reflected rays of light from the last remaining ray of the setting sun.

"Who's property is this?" Tynan asked to himself while flipping the back of the item. There was a symbol there. It was engraved with two wings. Tynan narrowed his eyes when the symbol was recognizable, "This signature...Dad...?"

While fiddling with the object, Tynan suddenly saw reflection of a figure behind him. Tynan yelped, startled when he realized what the other figure was. Feeling alarmed he raised his weapon threateningly. The boy saw a grown man. The man was so tall that Tynan needed to look up. His hair was auburn colored, eyes narrowed dangerously, but Tynan gasped when he saw that man was carrying his sister…

"A...Annalise!"

The man raised one of his eyebrows, "Pardon...?"

"That's my sister! You kidnapped her!" Tynan accused.

He scoffed, "I did no such thing. She found me first." Suddenly he pointed to the object which Tynan held, "...and that pocket watch is mine."

"This...?" Tynan lifted the golden pocket watch, "This is yours?"

"That pocket watch was a gift from someone who is dear to me." The man spoke politely, "I accidentally dropped it. Please give it back."

"Not unless you let go of my sister first." Tynan threatened him.

"I told you, I did no such things." From the man's tone, Tynan realized that the man was annoyed.

Annalise waved her hand expressively. Obviously she was using her telepathy skills to communicate with her brother. She was trying to correct this false occurrence.

"He saved you?" Tynan frowned, "What? You were flying? Don't be ridiculous Anna…"

The girl huffed but the man nudged her that it did not matter. He preferred her brother to not see it, "We've been attacked. I dropped my pocket watch during the fight. But since you insist…" He sighed as he slowly lowered little Annalise. "Off you go..."

When Annalise's feet landed to the ground she ran back to her brother. Tynan threw the pocket watch to the man and the man swiftly took it by reflex. Though so, the boy was still looking at the man warily. He took a few steps back while holding his sister to him. He was wondering what kind of sane man would walk without worry in the middle of the forest? It was few minutes before night befell. Wasn't he aware of the dark creatures that lurk in night?

"So…Who are you?"

The auburn haired man nearly didn't react to Tynan. He was too busy examining his pocket watch; inspecting whether there was any damage. After he was satisfied that there was no scratch, his wine colored eyes peered to the boy, "I would ask the same question to you."

The boy argued. Though his father was famous, Tynan was taught not to give any information to strangers. So he copied one of his father's most famous phrases, "You should've state your name first. Give me your name and I'll give you mine."

The auburn haired man froze. His eyes locked to Tynan, as if he was finally realizing the boy's presence for the first time. There was another moment of silent as the man was confused by his appearance. Tynan wasn't sure if the man was looking at him or the weapon he carried. Perhaps it was the weapon… Even Tynan had to admit it was unusual, but it was made by his father, specially designed only for him. Whatever that is that confusing him, Tynan wouldn't wait for it.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Forgive me," the man blinked, awakened from his frozen state and sighed, "I suddenly realized that you resembled someone I knew... My name is Kratos."

Now it was Tynan's turn to blink. That was odd. He had never met any man carrying that strange name other than him... He thought it was odd that his father would name Tynan's first name with such strange ancient language. But here he was facing a man who was named Kratos.

"-it's Tynan." He replied.

"Ah yes..." The man's tone sounded disappointed, "You couldn't be him."

Tynan had no clue on what the adult was talking about. His instinct was telling him to flee. But absurdly, his mind, the thing that knew everything beneath lies and confusion, halted him and telling him otherwise.

_He won't harm you… _That was what it said.

The boy couldn't believe it, because everything about this man alarmed him. Kratos was undoubtedly strong. Though he hadn't harmed him, the boy's eyes keep looking warily at the sword which he carried. There was strange black ooze dripping from its edge. His sister said the man has been defending her. Maybe she was telling the truth, or maybe Kratos just killed another monster…or someone…

"Can you tell me where we are?" the elder man suddenly asked.

"Huh…?" Tynan looked at the man confusingly, "We're in forest, near Iselia."

"Iselia…" Kratos muttered. His tone had gone strange when he repeated the last word.

"Yeah, the Iselia town is near." Tynan pointed the direction to his homeland, "But what were you doing here? Are you a mercenary?"

Kratos grunted, "Yes, some sort of that. I am a foreigner. I am not accustomed well to today's circumstance."

"But aren't you aware of the dark creatures? I mean, they have been lurking since three years ago?"

"Hellhounds…"

"…eh?"

"They are Hellhounds." Kratos corrected, "They are the shadows of corrupted souls. Your sister and I faced one of them few minutes ago."

"How did you know that?" Tynan mused, "I mean, not much people knew anything about those creatures. You actually beat them? Very few survived from their attack." Well at least now Tynan knew what the black ooze from his sword was.

"Yes… They were ancient creatures. Very few people witnessed their existence. I encountered them the first time by an accident."

"Then do you have important things to do since you're stranded in this forest?"

"I had no important matters, except…I need a blacksmith."

"Why…?"

Kratos attempted to hide his exphere from Tynan, but the boy saw it nevertheless, "Hey...you're wearing an exphere!"

"Hmm?"

Tynan didn't realize that he was stepping forward. He approached Kratos and completely forgot the tension. He subconsciously took Kratos' left arm while examining the jewel that was planted on the hand's surface.

"That's a strange looking key crest, but it's broken." Tynan even tapped Kratos' exphere lightly, "I think it'll last only for few days so..."

Suddenly Tynan froze when he realized that he was holding the man's hand. He stepped back warily and mumbling wordless sound. Kratos wasn't move from his spot, but his wine-colored eyes were still carefully observing the boy. Tynan should remember few stories of his father's adventures. Expheres were made from human's soul. If other people were wearing it besides his father, which means…this man could be dangerous.

_Damn Magpie Syndrome..._Tynan was cursing himself.

"I... Uh..." Tynan was still stammering, "You should get your key crest fixed..."

"Indeed..." Kratos merely nodded, his eyes were still focusing on the boy, rarely blinking. "Are there any good blacksmith you might suggest?"

"Well, there's my Dad. He can fix almost anything…" Then Tynan looked to the ground, feeling sorrowed when he remembered, "But…I haven't seen him for a while."

"What happened to your father?" Kratos asked gently out of his curiosity.

Tynan winced, "He and my mom…have been missing for three months." Then the strange feeling built inside Tynan's mind, corrupting his heart like maggots. He could feel his sister was trembling too, "I'm sorry, I've got to go…"

Without turning back, Tynan took his sister's arm and ran hastily away from the man. The adult didn't do any further attempt. He realized that one of his words had accidentally upset the boy. Perhaps it was better not to persuade him. After all, he was just a stranger to the boy's eyes.

But Kratos saw a familiar déjà vu when he watched the boy ran.

A three year old boy…wearing a red shirt with spiky brunette hair ran further to the forest away from him…further and further away. Kratos shook his head and the similar image disappeared. He was convincing himself mentally that it was unreal.

_The boy from his past was never coming back. _

But when Kratos awoke into reality, he wondered what would happen to the child? Tynan was his name, wasn't it? At least checking on him and his sister wouldn't adverse anyone.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Tynan pondered about his latest action while guiding his sister. He wasn't sure why he was upset when that man unintentionally mentioned his parents. It was not the first time someone questioned that. But his parents had been missing for so long that it frustrated him. He felt his sister's sadness overwhelming his senses too. They kept walking until Tynan heard strange soft voices from the depths of the woods…

"_Tynan…"_

Tynan perked at that voice.

"Did you hear something?"

She only titled her head, feeling confused. But she used her telepathy to ask her brother, _"What is wrong?"_

"I think I heard something?"

"_I don't hear anything…"_

"_Tynan, help me."_

It sounded feminine…it sounded like…

"Mom?"

"_Yes, Tynan, it's me. Don't be scared…"_

On the contrary, her voice made Tynan scared. The sound was buzzing again, now Tynan was having inner debate. He approached the bushes where he suspected as the source of the voice. Then suddenly it revealed…

…a giant white and green fluffy dog emerged.

"Noishe…" Tynan sighed at his father's most faithful creature, "I thought you were scared of forest."

Noishe barked, and thankfully Annalise understand him so she translated to her brother, "You said you sensed your old friend here? It's not Dad, right? Well…we better go back to Iselia. It's too dark now. We can look for…whoever it is, later."

"_Tynan… Please…"_

Tynan winced, that voice wasn't stopping. He wasn't imagining it. Maybe his sister didn't hear it. What if that voice belonged to his mother? What if she was there? Maybe if he checked, to make sure it wasn't his hallucination. But when he looked back at his sister, he realized that he couldn't risk her safety.

"_Please help me. I was trapped in here. Come here and help me, Tynan." _

The sound was getting urgent. Tynan didn't have any choice.

"Noishe…" He asked the protozoan while placing his sister on the creature's back, "Go back to the village. Take Annalise with you and stay there. I'll be right back."

The protozoan almost protested, but he fled nonetheless. Tynan felt relieved, because his sister's safety was assured.

Now Tynan was alone in the woods. He whispered weakly, "Mom…? Is that you?"

"_Hurry, Tynan!"_

So Tynan ran further to the woods as the sky was getting darker. When the voices were getting fainter he ran faster. He swatted any branches and jumped any tree's roots, keeping focus on the voice. Eventually, thunder crashed and it began to rain, but it didn't stop the boy. Puddle was everywhere as Tynan slipped and fell roughly. Unfortunately his fall didn't stop there. Tynan was actually falling down a cliff. After he clumsily hit the trees and roots, he rolled to the ground. The boy was soaked, tired, confused and his feet were hurt.

"Mom…Dad… Where are you?" He whispered, but the voice was gone.

When Tynan looked up…he saw trouble. The dark creatures…or Hellhounds like what that man said. There were three of them lurking like hunters that found their prey. Like what the mercenary said, they were what they were named, each shaped like hound. Tynan's eye widened. He should've run or reached for his fallen weapon, but his weapon was too far and he was frozen.

The creatures were stepping closer, each growling.

"Dad…" Tynan whispered numbly. He didn't know why he called his father, considering that man had been gone too long. But the boy often called his father whenever he was in danger. It was coming out like instinct, "Dad…help…"

One of them lunged first.

"DAD!" Tynan yelled, he cowered and shielded himself with only his arms.

CLASH!

When Tynan lowered his arms, one by one the Hellhounds were sliced and beaten. He saw flashes of a shining weapon, but he wasn't sure how that happened. The forest was too dark. Then suddenly lightning flashed, illuminating the area and revealing the mercenary whom Tynan met previously. It seemed he rescued Tynan, but he was kneeling in front of the boy gripping his hair frustratingly while his sword dug to the ground on his side.

"Mr. Mercenary…" He whispered.

It seemed that his calling awakened the man.

"Ah… I see you were well." The mercenary raised his head slightly. He regained his conscious and took his sword.

"What just happened?"

"I pursued you while the hellhounds lured you further to the forest."

"Lured me…?" Tynan mumbled.

"You were hearing voices." The adult stated.

Now the boy was startled, "I thought it belonged to my mother."

"That was not your mother, I assure you…" Kratos offered his hand and the boy took it. He pulled the boy from the ground. The mud was sticky but he can pull the boy with ease.

"Hellhounds are capable on luring any living creatures to their death. Everyone can be fooled by it. They managed on affecting me even after their death." Kratos grimaced. He remembered this scene too familiarly. The time he executed his wife...when she was turned into a monster… Tynan's fearsome expression was similar like his… No, focus, it was not the right time to dwell on the past.

"But…" Tynan mumbled.

The mercenary ignored his protest, "We must leave now. I am sure we haven't seen the last of them. Come with me, we will escape to Iselia together."

His words were true, because Tynan heard strange howling from afar, and that didn't sound like an ordinary wolf. Walking with a stranger was not a good choice. Nevertheless, it was a much better option than being chopped by those hellhounds. The mercenary guided him while holding his hand. The boy tried to keep up to the man's quick pacing. However his legs hurt, and his shirt and pants were soaked from his fall. The elder man noticed his problem. He released his purple cloak and placed it on the boy's shoulder. The weather was colder and Tynan huddled to the mercenary's cloak for warmth. The man then pulled the boy to his arms and carried him.

The rain was heavy, but the man could quickly run without slipping. Tynan was having a hard time keeping his balance, in instinct he was clinging on Kratos' neck. It was awkward but at least the mercenary didn't mind his behavior. Tynan saw more Hellhounds emerged from the darkness. He wasn't sure how many are there, but judging from their threatening illuminating eyes, there must be many. He clinged tighter, he was frightened. Suddenly Kratos halted abruptly when they reached a clearing. He slowly lowered Tynan, and the boy understood why he was stopping.

There were so many hellhounds that surrounded them. Kratos warily put Tynan on the ground while he unsheathed his sword.

"Stay close to me..." He whispered his command and Tynan obeyed.

They were surrounded… The hellhounds were all there, but none of them dared to approach. In the middle of the strange almost shapeless creatures, there was a larger dog, the only one with a solid shape. Instead of an eerie shadow texture like the rest of the hellhounds, this one had furs. The only notable appearance from this hound than ordinary domestic pets was…he had two pairs of yellow glowing eyes… Tynan had never seen a large four-eyed dog before. It was almost as tall as the trees, making a better appearance as a leader of the hellhounds…

It also talked, "Well...what have we here? A foreigner interfering with our hunt…"

Tynan's shaking worsened. It was not because of the rain. He was scared. The boy faintly took the mercenary's free hand. Kratos noticed it for a while, but he didn't forbid the boy on doing so. Instead, he was accepting it, gripping it tighter.

"What is your business here, foreigner? Do you not fear us? Are you aware that this is our territory?"

"Hellhounds and demons dwelled on Niflheims. They do not belong here."

The largest hound's four eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Not much light dwellers are aware of our existence these days. You must be older than I thought, but you are wrong. I am not like most of these hellhounds." It laughed mockingly.

"I am aware of that..." Kratos continued, "Your name is Garm."

The largest hound's laugh ceased when Kratos mentioned his name. He wasn't wrong, its name was Garm.

Garm sniffed the air once again. Despite the heavy rain he could sense the familiar scent, "Kratos Aurion... I thought you were dead. But our mistress did not claim your soul. It seemed we were wrong. You went somewhere and then you have returned."

"What happened to your mistress? Why did she let her minion loose in this world?"

"Oh, so you remember our mistress? We are flattered. We thought humans were so arrogant that they forgot she existed. Well, if you want to know, she is currently busy. Too many changes in this world, too many deaths she had to harvest." Garm chuckled darkly, "If you insist on knowing… She ordered us to take the boy."

Kratos' sword raised, he asked suspiciously, "Your mistress is only interested in dying souls. Why take the boy? What will you do to the boy?"

Garm laughed again, "It is our mistress' desire that we shall not speak… She would most likely take the boy to his father. Besides, what is your business with the boy? You do not have any importance with him. Let us have the boy and we will let you escape freely."

"How convincing..." The mercenary said sarcastically, "Then tell me, who is the child's father...?"

The large hound grinned. All his sharp teeth peered from his mouth.

"Lloyd Irving..."

Kratos froze.

His mind was numb; he wasn't expecting someone would mention his son's name sooner than he thought. Thunder struck once again, illuminating the tension there. Garm's two words were like that thunder…striking Kratos' cold heart with irony. Yet, here he was gripping on to Lloyd's child.

"Lloyd Irving...that is your father's name, isn't it little boy?" Garm's voice awakened Kratos post catatonic state, "Our mistress wants to take you there to your father."

The mercenary looked down to the boy beside him. Tynan wasn't denying that fact.

"Dad..." Tynan's breathing hitched. He felt so unsure…so doubtful. Kratos realized that Garm's offer tempted the boy. If he didn't react now, one of the Hellhounds would snatch him.

"So Kratos, let go of the child and we'll take good care of him..."

"No."

Garm's grin loosened, "What are you doing...?"

Kratos focused back to Garm, "You will not take the boy."

The other hellhounds snarled. They were disappointed at the failed negotiation, all eyes fell on Garm who was beginning to tense, "YOU WILL GIVE THE BOY!"

"He is in my protection." The mercenary's free hand was now gripping the boy's shoulder closer to him, "Leave now or perish by my sword."

"That boy belongs to us!" Garm snarled.

"He belongs to me."

"You have no one!" Garm yelled. "You are alone and always alone! That little perfect family of yours is gone! That little child of yours would never retur-"

SLASH!

Garm and some of the hellhounds screeched in pain. Kratos had struck his sword without warning, tearing the shadow creatures like ripping clothes. With Garm's fall, Kratos saw an opportunity: there was an open path. The mercenary picked Tynan's body up once more and fled. He ran for a while and then settled down to check the boy's condition. If it wasn't for Kratos' thousand years of mannerism he would have panicked or became numb. Because before him was his son's child...his grandson.

He was not ready to believe this, however there was a benefit to his old age wisdom. It could only think one logical solution: Get the child to safety…now.

"Tynan..." He whispered the boy's name. He felt troubled when the child was still in shock. His instinct was to comfort the boy, but Garm and his hellhounds were recovering. It would only be a matter of time before they approach them. They simply had no time. So the man held both of the boy's little shoulder and forced him to wake, "Tynan, listen to me!"

The boy startled and awakened from his shocked state.

"The hound's name is Garm... He is a demon dog who dwells and guards the gates of Niflheim, the realm of the demons."

"You…knew those creatures?"

"I knew many things… It was an ancient legend. Although I never met Garm before, I had met his mistress…a long time ago." Kratos carefully controlled his breathing. His sensitive ears heard Garm's snarl approaching closer. He had few minutes left.

"How did you meet the Hellhounds' mistress?"

"It is a long story. I haven't heard of their mistress ever since the last time I met her." Kratos quickened the answer, "What puzzled me was her desire to take you, and then Garm claimed that he knows your father..."

The boy was stammering, "He...he spoke of my Dad. He said he'll take me there."

"How can we be sure? How can we see whether that hound spoke the truth? Even if he takes you to your father, will he actually let you go? No, mark my words, never trust the hellhounds. Never trust the creatures of Niflheim."

"But-"

The mercenary cut his words, "What about your sister?"

"What..?"

"If the hellhounds take you away, who will take care of your sister?"

Tynan's eyes widened because the mercenary had proven his point. "B...but... It has been so long... My Mom…Dad..." His voice was shaken, almost at the verge of crying. It pained Kratos to see that the boy was suffering.

Kratos closed his eyes in attempt to think of another way to convince the boy, "I will find him…"

"What…?"

"I will find your father. I will do whatever it takes until you reunite with your father, but you have to save yourself first."

"Why are you…doing this to me?" The boy looked at him sadly, "Why are you helping me? Why are you trying to help me?"

The mercenary didn't answer, he just gazed at the boy. His garnet eyes were brimming with mixed emotions dominated by sadness and regret. That tranquil moment was immediately ruined when the hellhounds arrived. All deformed creatures except Garm blended together…forming a giant dark werewolf. The unified wolf ragged, pulling one of the arms and swung it to Kratos.

SLAM!

Tynan yelped but the mercenary could hold the gigantic arm, with his sword. The boy looked at the man in disbelief. He was baffled by the man's strength.

"Give us the boy!" Garm who was at the feet of the gigantic monster warned.

Kratos grunted when he saw his sword cracked. He may be strong enough to handle the impact, but the sword's material was far too average. He swiftly detached himself from the monster's corner, took the boy again and rolled a few feet away from where his weapon was buried under the monster's fist. The mercenary stood quickly and positioned himself while casting magic spells. Despite the dire situation he wanted to test his magic casting ability. To his relief the ground revealed inscription magic, it worked well, he could still cast magic. Kratos shot a powerful force to the monster's head.

"Shinning Bind!"

The blow hit the side of the monster's head. The hellhounds on the damaged part were scattering.

Tynan watched the process in awe, he clearly underestimated the man's power. Even though he wondered how a human could conjure magic, the boy was too amazed. Perhaps he hadn't seen it all…

"I missed…" Kratos mumbled.

"YOU MISSED?" Tynan yelled in horror. Yup, he hadn't seen all. That move was impressive, yet the man said he missed the spot. What if he didn't miss?

As if he answered Tynan's inner question, "I should've hit the middle of the head. It will destroy most of its head and completely dissolving all the hellhounds."

Tynan gawked. Was that man supposed to be that powerful?

But suddenly the mercenary pushed the boy, urging him to run, "You should go…"

"Wh…what?"

"Leave now, save yourself to Iselia. I will hold the hellhounds."

Suddenly fear overcame Tynan's senses once again. He unexpectedly went hysteric pulling the man's hand, "No! You don't have your sword. They will kill you!"

The man warned, "I can hold them."

"You can't!" Tynan whimpered, "Even if you can, what if the artes ran out? My Mom and Dad did the same thing to me. They never came back after that! Please, come with me to Iselia. They have a device to protect the villagers from the hellhounds. I'm begging you…"

Kratos sighed devastatingly. He could deny, but he couldn't resist the boy's pleading eyes.

"Very well, then." The mercenary gave up. He picked the boy, holding him close to his arms and ran.

Behind him, only Garm and the spared misshapen hellhounds followed. Kratos ran rapidly, away from the dark dweller pursuers. They were passing leaves and branches, the sky was still weeping. Even though he was fast, Kratos felt as though the forest was endless. It had been a long time since he felt that way. He was running for a purpose. The child on his arm…was his driving purpose.

He heard Tynan whimpered again, a sign that the pursuers were getting near. Kratos turned and Garm was only a feet away. He was tempted to put the boy to the ground so he will cast another spell but something happened…

A blinding flash smashed the rest of the hellhounds.

"Did you do that?" Tynan stammered.

"No…" Kratos' eyes scanned every possible source that made that, but he had no time to find it.

Kratos returned to his chase game. Now his only pursuer was Garm, the rest of the hellhounds were extinguished. He saw faint lights from the other side…the edge of the forest, Iselia.

Tynan exclaimed, "There…!"

There were some strange white glowing pillars. The pillars were like tall obelisk and were arranged neatly, circling Iselia. A common villager was in the middle on the scout. He was startled when he saw a man carrying a boy. The scout man quickly opened a path to let Kratos in. Once he succeeded on getting in, the scout man closed the gate and the strange pillar glowed in brilliant light. Garm couldn't get in—it was blinded by the light.

"Of course dark creatures have weakness with light." Kratos commented. Though rain were still pouring they were in a save zone, so he placed Tynan on the ground.

The scouting man stammered, "S-sir are you all right? Wait... Tynan, is that you? Oh my goodness! You were in that forest at night?"

"Hello Paul..." Tynan smiled, "Don't worry, someone saved me."

"Stay here I'll get father Frank." Paul ran quickly.

When the scout left the two, Tynan watched Garm who was growling in frustration. Kratos, who was by the boy's side, felt unfazed. Both of them watched Garm together, as the demon dog of Niflheim retreated back slowly. It disappeared joining the darkness within...

"Who made the pillars?" The mercenary asked.

"My dad and Genis..." Tynan answered, "It's called 'Lumix'. Those pillars were made to protect the villagers from those...hellhounds during the night."

Kratos pulled his cloak from Tynan's shoulder and put it on top of the boy's head instead, so he was safe from the rain. When Tynan asked him to cover himself too, Kratos didn't mind. So the boy scanned the ground when he saw something shinning.

"Ah...it's your pocket watch." Tynan picked it up, it looked broken, "You dropped it. I'm sorry..."

Kratos kneeled near the boy, picking the broken item, "Why are you sorry?"

"You saved me." Tynan lowered his head, "Because of that you broke that pocket watch. I'm sorry..."

Kratos smiled faintly, "It is fine... It was only important because it was a gift from someone. Do you know who gave it to me?"

Tynan shook his head.

Then the mercenary answered, "It was a gift from your father..."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Review Please :D I also loved questions. TBC**


	3. Read the Stars

**What different from the previous plot: **

**- I need to give some role to the previous minor characters from TOS1 and TOS2. Like the time in TOS1, Chocolat didn't afraid of Desians unlike common people. In this fanfic she didn't afraid of the shadow creatures here. Since I didn't play TOS1, if I write something wrong about her, forgive me. There's also Paul here…even though I despise him, but as a responsible author, I must change the bratty boy into likeable character. **

**- Frank was in charge on Tynan and Annalise instead of Dirk. I kind of accidentally forgotten about that poor old guy on the previous fanfic, plus I didn't know that Dirk live slightly secluded from the Iselia town o_o… But don't worry, Dirk will have his moment.**

**What different from the myth:**

**- There was a problem when mentioning Hel from Norse myth. She was mostly and probably 100% a giantess. But there were an ambiguous description between giants and gods in Norse mythology, sometimes they're mixed or mistaken with each other or maybe ancient people were often exaggerating…and sometimes there are different between them. But some indications from the legend could consider Hel as an Aesir. However the title "Aesir" in this story isn't just about her :D**

**,,, ,,, ,,,  
**

"_But even in this early morn_

_Faintly foreshadowed was the dawn_

_Of that fierce struggle, deadly shock,_

_Which yet should end in Ragnarok;_

_When Good and Evil, Death and Life,_

_Beginning now, end then their strife."_

_~Valhalla (J. C. Jones)._

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Chapter 3**

"_Come home now, Lloyd." Kratos spoke. His cold red eyes narrowed to the boy who was one per fifth of his height. They were currently visiting a carnival, it was Kratos' desperate attempt to be a 'normal father' for his son, but he nearly lost his patience when the boy was distracted by the lights and various ornaments. The boy didn't budge and refused to do what his father said. The elder man was displeased because his small family could hardly settle in one place. They had to travel from one town to another, away from their hunters. Then he warned, "If you do not behave, I will leave."_

_Lloyd remembered that warning from his father until he was older. It was a terrible memory that brought misinterpretation. Of course Kratos didn't mean any of those warnings. He loved his child too much that he never considered any harsh punishment, he preferred it verbally. When Kratos threatened his son, it was far from the truth. The old man would hid, patiently waiting for the boy until the child gave up tailing his father because he didn't want to lose him._

_When Lloyd was separated from his parents in Iselia, he wondered what he had done wrong. Had he been a bad child that his parents left him?_

_Fifteen years later, Lloyd wouldn't talk, wouldn't meet, and wouldn't look at Kratos when he told the younger swordsman the truth. The ancient ex-seraph wouldn't blame boy. He felt that he deserved all of the punishment Lloyd gave to him. It was his fault for not being with the boy ever since they were separated. He betrayed his own son...and even after Mithos was defeated, he would leave the boy eventually. _

_But after the end of the Regeneration Journey, Lloyd didn't expect that departing from his father was probable. He assumed after the war was over, Kratos would've stayed. Then all of the sudden his biological father demanded Lloyd to send him to Derris Kharlan. The time Kratos informed this...he saw Lloyd's eyes glazed. During the journey the elder man didn't consider there was any possible connection between them. Now he was witnessing his son's attempt to not cry. He thought the glazed eyes were an illusion._

_The moment of silence was devastating when Kratos waited for a reply from his son. Then suddenly...instead of rage, sorrow, or any reply from the younger swordsman, Lloyd did the least expected reaction: He suddenly ran into his room, and locked himself. At first Kratos didn't say anything, he knew Lloyd would react negatively, but he didn't expect the boy to be so baffled about this. He wondered why Lloyd attempted to made him stay, it was not like there was any hope of bonding for them._

_Lloyd secluded himself inside his room for hours, even until night. Kratos offered him from the door to talk and ignored the departing matter aside. Though so, Lloyd was completely rejecting him. Now Kratos was worried. He asked Dirk to talk to Lloyd. It was successful for a while, because Dirk insisted on Lloyd to eat. However, right after he put Lloyd's dinner tray, the boy insisted the dwarf to leave immediately. For three days he acted like this, he only allowed Dirk to come to his room for food, other than that he didn't want to face Kratos, even if it was Kratos' turn to bring the food tray. Of course both of his fathers, Kratos and Dirk, let him do as he liked, they'd rather be defeated by Lloyd's stubborn behavior than letting him starve. Lloyd got out for once or twice only for the bathroom, but after he used the toilet, he ran back to the room, and it only occurred during midnight._

_On the fourth day, Kratos was so desperate that he called Lloyd's friends. They went to the house immediately and instantly glared at Kratos for always making things harder for his son. Then they were putting aside this problem and focused on helping Lloyd...which ended up getting worse. _

_Regal tried talking calmly to Lloyd. He ignored the Lezerano's president completely. With Presea, both of them had a staring contest. Ironically, Presea, the best poker faced girl was actually defeated. He had a heated argument with Raine, and the teacher was overwhelmed because she was tired of yelling. Zelos got the worst reaction; he left with his nose bleeding caused by Lloyd's sudden punch. Sheena and Genis were baffled by Lloyd's behavior, both of them confessed that they had never seen him acting like this. Even Lloyd almost made Colette cry. _

_They all retreated when even Colette couldn't convince him. On the seventh day Kratos' patience was worn out. He banged on his son's door room once with force. But at the time he almost yelled, Kratos stopped and thought about it. All he did to convince Lloyd to come out was because he needed the boy's power to send him back to Derris Kharlan. He hadn't thought of Lloyd's feeling about this._

_"I am sorry..." He whispered against the door, it was gentle compared to his rough exterior, but loud enough to be heard by Lloyd from inside the room._

_There was no reply... Kratos didn't expect any either. But he tried again. He apologized all over again and again. He apologize from the time he killed his mother, his failure on searching Lloyd, his apathetic manners when he discovered him, his harsh personality, his betrayal, his death wish, and his selfish departing wish. Few minutes later, there was still no reply...and Kratos' words were shaking. He frustratingly rubbed his eyes using his right hand. When he pulled back his right hand he saw something he hadn't expected...his hand was moist with tears..._

_The door slowly opened...and quickly his eyes dried. Lloyd's face was on the edge and he feebly spoke, "There's nothing I can do to make you stay, is it?"_

_It hurt Kratos to think this was the reason his son had behaved that way. Despite that, he had no heart to lie at the boy. _

_"No, there isn't."_

_"Even...If I beg?"_

_That stung Kratos as if there was an invisible knife penetrating him. He steadied himself and shook his head._

_"I'm sorry, Lloyd..."_

_"But you promised...that we'll go to the boat together after all of this..."_

_"Unfortunately, I didn't agree on that. You couldn't possibly want my presence...Even if my intention was not to harm you..."_

_"I don't...but..." Lloyd looked up to the elder, and then glanced to his side unable to face his father longer, "I could've hoped."_

_"..." Silence was the only reply that came from the elder, he couldn't lie but he had no heart on telling his son the truth._

_"When I was a kid..." Lloyd whispered again, "I didn't understand why you left me. Yeah, you told me the reason now, but back then I wondered if you left me because I did something wrong?"_

_"No, Lloyd...no." Kratos muttered too quickly, "You did nothing wrong, Lloyd. I'm the one who does not deserve you."_

_"-doesn't that mean I deserve your presence?" Lloyd narrowed his garnet eyes, "Doesn't that mean I deserve the rest of your life? Doesn't that mean I deserve a chance for our lost time...?"_

_"I would give it all for you, if it is in my power." Kratos answered, "But I cannot."_

_"Does Derris Kharlan worth more than your son?"_

_Kratos snarled frustratingly. "My son's freedom worth far more than my happiness."_

_His son stammered, "W-What do you mean?"_

_Kratos sighed heavily, he had no intention on informing his son about it. But it was too late. He buried his head with one of his palm and then confessed, "The Derris Kharlan reacted. If no one does something about it, the unbalanced mana will respond to the new tree which isn't old enough to handle the wave. Everything you work for will be nothing. The summon spirit that handle the mana in Derris Kharlan requires my assistance. She only needed me..."_

_"Why would she ask you? Can't she ask anyone else?"_

_"Apparently my heritage is not common..." He spoke it hoarsely, "This is something only I can do, I couldn't explain...If not she will choose you."_

_"...what if we do it together?"_

_"No..." Kratos sternly spoke, "I couldn't ask you to do this." He sternly held both of his son's shoulder._

"_You don't want me to come with you?" Lloyd felt disappointed._

"_No… I want you to have what I don't have: The freedom to do anything, the peace of both worlds, the chance to love…to raise a family without fear…"_

_Lloyd didn't realize that his father had embraced him._

_But he realized that perhaps…it was the only solution for Kratos...and no matter how much the red clad swordsman wanted it differently; all of Kratos' method was intentionally for Lloyd...and it was and would always be that way..._

_On the next day, Kratos didn't ask his son to send him to the forsaken planet yet. He gave Lloyd some time. He accompanied his son when he apologized to his friends. Then they spend the rest of the day sparing, traveling, grooming Noishe, and their favorite moment…stargazing. They were slow unnecessary moments, but those moments were invaluable to Kratos, even though it was not written plainly from his expression. _

_They rarely talk...because they were afraid of quarrel, and words were rarely necessary. If they did, Lloyd would still subconsciously convince Kratos to stay. After two weeks, Kratos ran out of time. With a heavy heart he informed the deadline. Lloyd was still disappointed, but he didn't deny his father's wish no more. That warning from Derris Kharlan was like an alarm clock waking Lloyd rudely from his tranquil dream. It was a simple dream he'd always wanted ever since he was a child. _

"_I…have something for you…" Lloyd sluggishly spoke._

_Kratos didn't expect that. He was soon lost in unexplainable euphoria deep down in his mind. _

_Lloyd continued, he was unaware how that word made his father so blissful, contradicting his stoic, impassive, frozen heart. The younger swordsman stumbled on his words. He was so bashful and afraid of saying it, "Remember when I locked myself inside a room?" Lloyd asked and it was answered simply when his father nodded, "I didn't just lock myself and doing nothing. I was trying to figure you out..."_

_"Why?"_

_"You see, I often give charms, trinkets, or memorial to my friends, not just Colette. I give Genis a book mark once we all know his obsession with books. Then there was Professor Raine, I give her anything that was old and she loved it. Even to my new Tethe'alla friend. Then...there you are, the most enigmatic person I've ever met.:_

_Kratos hadn't say anything, he was too curious on hearing the boy's story, "You don't have to do it..."_

_"But I wanted to." Lloyd confessed, "I give most of my friends a trinket each that resembles their personalities. When I made yours…you were so complicated, that I'm not sure how to describe you. There was something missing…like it was something I should remember, but I forgot it. But I guess it made sense when I discovered that you were my father. I don't know what the best trinket to portray your traits... I thought of a pocket watch…"_

_Lloyd opened the package carefully and there it was: the golden pocket watch which Lloyd had made._

"_H-here…" Lloyd handed it to his father, "I…I know it's not that good, it was very hard and I'm not patient on doing it so it's not per-"_

"_It's perfect…" Kratos cut his son's words but he did it without realizing, because he was too perplexed by the watch._

_The gift was precious to him, because it was the first gift he received from his son. Lloyd was not the careful type because complicated design would frustrate him. But this watch was a proof that Lloyd cared enough to make it for his father. He might be exaggerating, but that was what happened when a father received a gift from his son._

"_It's time, Lloyd…" Kratos whispered those words heavily._

_,,, ,,, ,,,_

"Is something wrong?" The little boy who was beside him was asking the question while he was trying to fix his pocket watch.

"There's someone there..." Kratos informed quietly.

"Where? I can't see...it's too dark."

Kratos narrowed his garnet eyes when he spotted a silhouette of a man perched on top of a tree. It was not an ordinary man. He had a pair of large wings...perhaps he was delusional, but he was suspecting things. Kratos did expect another presence when he and Tynan escape from the hellhounds. Someone cast offensive magic, but he did not perform it. Someone else was the cause of it. For some reason, he assumed that silhouette was the whole reason behind it.

"Did you remember...when we escape from the hellhounds someone conjured a light spell?"

"I...I thought it was you?"

"No, it was not me, I assure you." Kratos said, while not taking his eyes from the silhouette.

The large wings reminded Kratos of Lloyd's wings back on their Regeneration Journey. He remembered the eternal swordsman once again and was slightly dismayed. Lloyd didn't tell his son anything about his grandfather. But he was concerned more of Lloyd's disappearance.

Now he focused more on the creature he spotted. If it was the beast, it should not have slender figure, and if it had wings it should not be an ordinary common human. Is he a remaining angel of Cruxis? But all angels of Cruxis had been relocated in Derris Kharlan, never to return to this combined world. Before Kratos could answer those rushing questions inside his mind, the silhouette suddenly expanded his wings and flew away.

"It is gone..." he muttered to himself.

"I can't believe Dad would make something like this." Tynan suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. The boy wasn't paying any attention. He preferred observing the broken pocket watch which was made from his father.

"Tynan..." He called softly.

The boy looked up to the elder man, he was still sheltered under the man' cloak. Kratos noticed his trademark garnet colored eyes...the odd eye color he inherited from Lloyd...and Lloyd inherited it from his own.

"What happened to your parents?"

Tynan immediately look away, as if he was caught on doing something wrong.

"They're..."

Their brief conversation was cut once they heard a hoarse voice behind them.

"TYNAN!"

Both of them saw many people approaching them. The one in the front was Priest Frank. His left was Paul the young adult who was scouting near the Lumix and allowed Kratos and Tynan to enter the village.

"Oh, Tynan..." Father Frank embraced the boy quickly, almost ignoring the certain auburn haired man beside them. He let go of the boy slightly and held his shoulders with both of his hands, "I was so worried... I only saw Annalise and Noishe back but you were still left in the forest."

"I'm sorry for making you worried, grandfather." Tynan confessed. His eyes fell to the ground, feeling guilty for worrying his old grandfather.

"Are you well, my boy? I suspected the worse. I thought the shadow creatures had devoured you!"

"Someone rescued me..." Tynan pointed at the man who gave him the cloak.

When Frank looked to his side and saw another presence, he was stunned, "Kratos...?"

"It has been a while...Frank."

,,, ,,, ,,,

These new foreign senses began to unnerve the auburn haired ex-seraph: the heat from the coffee's mug, the warmth from a blanket that was offered to him. He was far more sensitive than the time before he consumed Aionis. His hearing was still sensitive, though he heard millions of buzzes and whispers from few people. Some people might recognize him, if not they tried to convince it was not the same person, since he did not age.

He was currently in the Iselia citizen's meeting room in Martel's temple and since the religion was fading, it was becoming to a regular church. He was separated from Tynan, by a living room for a reasonable motive. They were about to discuss the topic that was too susceptible for the boy. Kratos watched the boy on the side of the room. The town people of Iselia were more considerate than the previous years during the Regeneration Journey. Tynan was offered too many services, one woman dried his hair, another man gave him his son's spare clothes, another lady offered him food. But soon his view was blocked by the curious crowd.

The men were amused when they heard his rescue, considering it was rare to survive from the Hellhounds. The women were curious. Since he was capeless, Kratos suspected the ladies' eyes gazed too long at his shoulder.

"Don't mind them. It was rare to see a fine looking man in here."

Kratos turned his attention to a woman who emerged from the other room. Her hair was brown and she wore common comfy dress from Sylvarant. Kratos recognized her figure. He remembered a girl who resembled her, one of the many people whom Lloyd saved during the Regeneration Journey. He had the conclusion and spoke her name, "Ms. Chocolat."

"Mrs..." She corrected while she smiled. The woman turned to the crowd of people and asked them politely to return to their homes. She gave certain signals for those few who were taking care of Tynan. She moved her hand directed to other room, soon the people obeyed her as she closed the door.

Now she was alone with Kratos, allowing her to start any conversation.

"I was married with my husband who is now the mayor of Iselia. He was off to Meltokio a few days ago, with the other mayors from both of the world's town, the ambassadors of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, and the Symphonian eight...minus Lloyd and Colette."

"Colette..."

"...is Lloyd's wife, Tynan's mother."

"...ah" somehow Kratos wasn't surprised, he finally remembered why Annalise was familiar, whose gesture reminded him of the female chosen.

"Do take your time… We have a lot matter to discuss." She sat down facing the auburn swordsman before she continued, "It has been twenty years since the last time I saw you. You neither have changed nor aged. But that was expected if you are related to Lloyd Irving."

Kratos went alarmed. He narrowed his garnet eyes but Chocolat just laughed lightly. She continued, "Father Frank told me but I didn't ask the details. To me it does not matter what you are. Lloyd Irving taught us that as long as the person have no ill will, he or she is good."

"He taught you well."

"Not just me… He change and touched so many people, the people of Iselia, Sylvarant, Tethe'alla and beyond many various races. Of course to achieve that goal require many losses and many contravention and conflicts. He eventually succeeded but his journey is far from over. Then it happened, few months ago, he and his wife vanished."

"What had happened?"

Chocolat's eyes misted, she almost couldn't continue until the door was opened once again.

"It was the Shadow Creatures."

They turned and saw Father Frank had returned. He heard half of their conversation few meters from the door. He felt now it was his cue to continue the story, "It started three years ago… The shadow creatures emerged from the forbidden realm of Niflheim, at least that was what Lloyd and his friends told us. In the beginning, they were harmless being. Their figures and strength imitated most common wild monsters, but most of us saw them more common as pacts of wolves. They only appeared during the night. Their presences were not a threat. But over the years they grew stronger and threaten every living creature."

"Hellhounds…" Kratos corrected again.

"Pardon?"

Kratos breathed slowly before he continued, "Long ago…far from the age where we believed in the churh of Martel, the world was young and colder than now, ruled by giants and two clan of deities. This was a tale from the Nordic regions where they believed in the Aesir, clan of war gods. The leader of Aesir, Odin, cast a giantess woman to the Nilfheim, to rule over the demons and the deceased souls by becoming goddess of death. She was the the commander of the Hellhounds. Her name was Hel."

"She…is an Aesir?"

"I could not consider her such. But since her father was welcomed in the Valhalla, the realm of Aesir, that might be possible. She lived among the Aesir once, but then preferred to live among the dead. There was a sudden dispute between two clan of gods, the Aesir and the Vanir, then came Ragnarok, the war of the gods. The war of the gods nearly destroyed everything. Nothing was left after that. There were rumors that the seven gods of Aesir survived. And since Hel was the goddess of death she still exist until today."

Frank and Chocolat exchanged confused glances, for they have never heard such tale. It was said in the legend of Aesir that gods existed a long time ago before the religion of Martel. The Iselia's current mayor's wife was aware that Kratos might be older than his appearance…but she would not guess that he was more ancient than Martel's existence.

"Then…" she continued, "From your tale it seemed…you recognized her."

"Yes…" Kratos admitted it and sighed jadedly, "I met her…a long time ago. She prevented my death many times. I haven't seen her ever since."

"That is strange." Frank commented, "I thought from your description she was supposed to be a fearsome figure."

"_Hel hath no fury_." Kratos added the famous phrase, "If she had ill will to begin with, she would have dominated our world ten thousand years ago. She is not an entirely a malevolent being, but she could be drowning in sadness and vengeance… She might have no ill intentions, but there must be something wrong behind this predicament. Hellhounds should never cross the light-dwelled land. She had no reason to bring them out and rampage our land. Now, she must want something. Her most favorable hound, named Garm, was a large monster, and it confessed to me that Hel wanted Tynan."

"Why would that goddess want the child?"

"I do not know. Garm even tempted the boy, saying that Tynan could meet Lloyd."

Another silence until Frank asked, "Then…Lloyd was under goddess Hel's custody?"

"I doubt it." Kratos shook his head, "They may have meet Lloyd, but was he imprisoned by an ancient deity that people hadn't known for ten thousand years? And what of his wife, Tynan's mother? Or perhaps the goddess Hel and Lloyd had a dispute? Was she taking Tynan as her captive so she could convince Lloyd to surrender?"

"It seemed her motive is unpredictable." Chocolat was concerned, "We couldn't tell which will cause havoc now, not even the deity's true intentions."

"Could you meet with this deity, Kratos? Perhaps making a negotiation or at least telling us where to locate Lloyd and Colette?"

"As far as I knew, an Aesir couldn't be negotiable. I only met Hel during the brink of my death, but I wouldn't risk my life yet…not until I knew what happened to Lloyd and his wife. I also would not let their children abandoned. When Hel saved my life decades ago, she did not do it out of pity. My life was needed in her plan to achieve her goal. I never understand her decision, even to this day." Kratos sighed and then continued, "But eventually I am grateful for her choice. I lived until today, to secure Lloyd's life…and now to his children."

"We are thankful for rescuing him." Frank smiled.

"It was my gratification."

"You do know who he is to you, don't you, Kratos?"

"..." He was silent for a while and then answered, "Yes..."

"Does he know who you are?"

"He knew my name, but not my certain relation with Lloyd."

"Why don't you tell him your true relation with that boy?"

"I'm...unsure if that was a wise decision to tell him who I am to him." Then he gave up and confessed, "I am afraid...because Lloyd couldn't take the information well when he discovered my true relation to him."

"Well, since you returned... What now?"

"My previous duty is done. I have nothing to do for the moment..."

"…what about taking care of Tynan and Annalise?"

"If you allow me, then... Yes, I will be delighted."

Right on cue, Tynan was dried, his clothes were replaced, and he had Kratos' cloak which was also dried and folded neatly on Tynan's arms.

"I'm sorry." He spoke feebly and eyes downcast, "Your cloak is ruined. The Hellhounds ripped it off when they tried to snatch me."

Kratos nodded quietly and took his folded cloak but didn't wear it, "It's all right. As long as you're well then I wouldn't mind."

"Tynan... Do you know this man?"

"I only knew his name, Grandfather Frank."

"Ah, you see Tynan..." Frank was warned with Kratos' intensive gaze, "This man is..."

The auburn haired swordsman tensed. He was wondering what was the Priest was about to say?

"This is a mercenary whom I hired recently to be yours and your sister's bodyguard." He suddenly made the lie simply.

Kratos was amused at how the sincerest priest he'd ever met could make such a simple lie in such a few minutes.

"You really hired one? But how come he didn't recognize me when we met?"

"He had temporary amnesia." Frank added, but now he was just plain silly, "He made a rough landing when he arrived in Iselia."

Tynan didn't seem believe that lie easily and Kratos felt stupid for being dishonest. But for no apparent reason, the child accepted the fabricated story without questioning it. The auburn haired man felt relieved. He thought it was best if Tynan didn't know about his true bitter relationship with Lloyd.

"Kratos is a close friend of your father's." Frank continued his lie which almost made Kratos nearly snort at his statement. He was never at good terms with Lloyd, "He will make sure you and your sister are safe."

Tynan hadn't commented anything yet so Frank continued explaining things to Kratos, "Lloyd's friends had been escorting Tynan and his sisters to different places. You will guard Tynan wherever he goes. After this, I will inform all of Lloyd's companions that you have returned."

_Lloyd's friends_…Kratos thought, he hadn't heard about them for a while. How would they react if they knew that Kratos had returned?

"I might want to fix my key crest first."

"What a coincidence." Frank smiled, "Tynan and his sister will have a short visit with Dirk, tomorrow morning. Since Lloyd was missing, he's the only blacksmith here. Why don't you go along with them?"

Kratos now understood the blacksmith whom Tynan meant earlier, it was none other than the dwarf, Dirk.

"Of course..." He barely nodded.

"What about finding my father?"

"Pardon?" Chocolat blinked.

"He said he promised me that he will find my father together with me."

Both Frank and Chocolat looked at Kratos, feeling confused.

"Yes, I promised you that as soon as I get my key crest fixed."

Tynan and most of the presence in the private room were all stunned by Kratos' swift decision.

"Are you serious?" Chocolat protested.

Kratos then answered, "Few years ago I prevented Lloyd from following me and the Chosen during the Regeneration Journey. He followed me and ended up in the next few weeks trapped in enemy's grasp. Needless to say I failed from stopping him. Say if he is Lloyd's son, if I try to prevent him, it would be a futile attempt."

Tynan's cheeks flustered, feeling embarrassed. Never had he thought that this older man can read his mind correctly. Moreover, it was based from his father's reckless attempt on going in Regeneration Journey together with his mother.

"Well...if it was with Kratos I wouldn't mind." Frank finally agreed, "For now, we should all rest."

Chocolat felt defeated, "Yes, I couldn't agree more."

They were all stood up following Father Frank who was opening the door. The entire Iselia's curious citizen had already left to each of their own houses. When Mrs. Chocolate was escorting Tynan to the exit door, Kratos was left alone with Frank.

"You should rest too, Kratos. I have other things to do, including informing all Lloyd's friends through our latest invention communicator. Tynan will show you which house he lived, it was his father's place." Father Frank suggested.

Since the boy was too far to hear their conversation the ex-seraph used this opportunity to ask.

"Why...?" Kratos whispered quietly.

"Why? You are his guardian now. You should be with him all the time. I don't know how you've returned but surely it must've been an exhausting day. Have a rest so you can continue your work."

"No... I meant why are you trusting your grandchildren with me easily?"

Frank gave Kratos a weak smile, "Because they are your grandchildren too."

"But I led your daughter almost to her death."

"-yet, you saved her eventually." Frank put one of his hands on one of Kratos' shoulders, "Thank you."

,,, ,,, ,,,

After saying farewell to Chocolat, Kratos and Frank led Tynan outside the building. The old priest couldn't take the boy's home immediately, he must inform Lloyd's other friends and he needed to discuss their next actions. It was said that Kratos would meet one of them. Because according to the schedule it was supposed to be a pair of woman and men whom he hadn't known. Tynan only mentioned the woman, Mrs. Marta—the ambassador of the Sylvarant people. As the representative of the Sylvaranti, she had hectic agenda which explained why she delayed her turn to guard Lloyd's children. Not that Kratos blamed that woman, but he was merely curious on her relationship with Lloyd and his wife, perhaps he made new friends after the Regeneration Journey.

When Kratos walked and saw Iselia's scenery during the night, he noticed Tynan was looking at the sky.

"What are you doing...?" Kratos asked the boy.

"I don't like the Lumix." He confessed, "Even though the light pillars are protecting the town, I can't see the stars."

Kratos was silent for a few seconds until he asked, "Do you like the stars?"

"Dad and I used to watch it during clear sky nights. It stopped when I was seven, the time the Hellhounds appeared. All towns built Lumix for their protection, but the strong lights are blocking the dark night that I can't see any stars."

"Ah..."

Tynan didn't finish his words because the elder man was carrying him again. Kratos settled the boy until he was comfortable with the position. He would let go if Tynan protested, but there was no complaint. Instead, Tynan faintly rested on the man's shoulder.

"Can you see the stars clearly now?"

"No..."

Kratos sighed, "It is getting late. We should be home. Where is your house, then?"

"You will stay in our house?"

"Yes, unless you mind."

"No, I don't mind." The boy smiled a little, "There's plenty of room. Daddy built the house after he married my mom, it was not big compared Meltokio's podium, but in Iselia it is quite grand."

The boy reluctantly pointed the direction. It was not hard to locate the house. Lloyd's home, like Tynan said was slightly larger compared to common houses in Iselia.

"Say... Mr. Mercenary." Tynan slightly whispered when Kratos was pacing.

"Yes?"

"How would you keep your promise?"

"I couldn't promise you time, but I will find your parents."

"How could you be sure?"

"Because, he promised."

"Promised?"

"He promised not to die before me."

"That's a strange promise. I think you haven't seen him for a while, how can he know when you will die?"

"From that promise came one and another." He stopped for a while and looked at the boy sternly, "He promised not to make mistake like I did. If he had a child, he promised me not to leave them. Your father didn't die and judging from his personality he would not let any harm befell to your mother..."

For the first time in three months after his father's disappearance, Tynan felt unexplainable serenity. He had realized this was the answer he was looking for, a light to his doubting darkness. When his father's friends were beginning to lose faith in Lloyd's existence, this stranger didn't just believe. He was sure of it.

"If I may ask..." Tynan changed the subject, "How did you meet my Dad?"

Kratos slowed his paced and the discomfort was written clearly in his face.

"We went to the Regeneration Journey together. I once fought beside him, and then there were some complications… But our discomforts were equal, so he might despise me." That was all, and he didn't like to tell further than that.

Tynan shook his head, "No, you must be important to him. You said that pocket watch was a gift from Dad. He doesn't like making watches, to him it required time and lots of accuracy. But he cared about you enough to make one for you."

Kratos smiled faintly before he arrived at their destination.

When he entered the house, he saw Annalise's small body leaning beside Noishe in front of the fire place, her head rested on the protozoan's stomach. Noishe had realized Kratos' presence eventually. He barked happily and waved the tail. Kratos halted the large dog-like creature and motioned for him to be silent.

"You knew Noishe." Tynan noted.

"Pardon?"

"We met Noishe before the Hellhounds. At first he wanted to see 'his old friend'. I guessed he meant you."

"Noishe told you?"

"No, Annalise translated it."

Kratos tilted his head, "She can understand?"

"Annalise is different...but I guess that is what to expect if the mother was an angel. She can do telepathy and understand many creatures and monsters... that mean she can read our minds."

Kratos pondered a while about the slumbering girl who curiously discovered him in the Iselia forest. He then scooped Annalise up carefully. She didn't stir, she definitely was a heavy sleeper, she subconsciously snuggled closer to the elder man. When the mercenary asked Tynan where her bed was, the boy simply motioned to the upper room. He went upstairs and the boy tailed him.

"How old are you?"

"Ten."

"...and your sister?"

"She's five."

"She can't speak?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, Mom and Dad tried to teach her to speak... But Annalise is too comfortable with her telepathy ability that to her, speaking is unnecessary. She speaks a word or two if she wants attention."

Kratos nodded as his reply and proceeded entering the children's room. Lloyd's house wasn't grand, but he built it well. The room was small, adjusted to the children's lack of need of space. The items in the room were only small furniture, two small children beds. There was a small plant sprouting, reminding Kratos' of Lloyd's humble bedroom in Dirk's house. The elder man settled the little girl to her small bed.

"You should rest." He suggested.

"Y-yeah I should..." The boy felt nervous all of the sudden, "What about you?"

Kratos usually didn't required sleep. But after his revival from Norn, he was still questioning his condition, "Frank informed me that there was a guest room."

"Yes, near my parents' room."

"Does your father have spare clothing?"

"Uhm, yeah... they're in his wardrobe."

"Would you mind if I wear one of your father's clothes?"

"N-no... I don't mind. It's at least what I can do after wrecking your swallow cape. You can use it if you want, I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind either."

"Thank you..."

Before Kratos left, he slightly eyed the small framed picture that was placed beside Tynan's bed. It was Lloyd's family picture, the small family he raised. Now that grown man and Colette went missing and their children were under Kratos' protection…

,,, ,,, ,,,

When Kratos opened his son's wardrobe (which he suspected was self-made), he didn't expect to found his judgment outfit. Lloyd found that suit and kept it, perhaps he obtained it from Yuan. He probably kept it all those years because that armor reminded him of the biological father in his childhood memory, instead of a traitor. Kratos took off his mercenary costume and wore the black undershirt, the base of the Judgment outfit.

There was no need to place his armor for now. He opened another wardrobe where Lloyd placed most of his forging projects. There were many weapons stored there, including dozens of swords. He half wondered where Lloyd placed his material blades, the Vorpal and Flamberge? But he shrugged it and took Soul Eater instead. It was not his most favorable sword, but enough to guard the children tomorrow.

BA-DUM!

Kratos dropped the sword. He grunted and gritted his teeth. He suddenly felt a strange mass of energy. The ancient man was not in pain, but he was overwhelmed and not yet adjusted to his unexplainable body state. His senses were more sensitive and more accurate than his being as an angel. He breathed deeply to control this new ability, but was horrified once he discovered the source of the energy...

…the children's room.

,,, ,,, ,,,

The boy blinked when he heard the mercenary's yell. He quickly changed his clothes into pajama. When the boy almost reached his bedroom's door and his fingers nearly touched the door's handle. It broke apart suddenly, like a small explosion. The broken parts of the doorknob floated indolently, as if the laws of gravity weren't apply to it anymore.

CRASH!

The windows were crashed. The wind blew harshly from the window. Tynan was frightened by what he saw at the balcony… There was a silhouette of a tall man, with large wings. It's not the illuminating wings like her mother's. It was gigantic wings resembling large avian monsters. But the wings disappeared…perhaps Tynan was imagining things, because now the wings were dissolving and the figure walking towards Tynan.

The boy didn't dare to move. Because he was standing in front of his sister's slumbering figure. He was trying to protect her and wondered on why his sister didn't wake when that man entered. The light from the desk lamp couldn't illuminate the invader's face, Tynan couldn't even see the whole figure, he could only saw it was a grown man stretching out his arm and tried to reach him.

Closer...closer...

"TYNAN!" The door opened abruptly as Kratos Aurion burst into the room. Clutching the boy and raising his sword.

All of the sudden the man who was approaching Tynan grew his wings as a light whirlwind gushed harshly inside the room and everything, the broken window, the doorknob reverted back to normal. Tynan could only see feathers, brilliant blue lights, and then nothing... Everything was back to normal.

Kratos' breath stabilized when the intruder was gone, as if nothing was happened. No one was injured.

"Are you all right?"

Tynan didn't answer, he nodded slowly. When Kratos lowered the boy he clutched at the elder man, refused to let go.

"Do you want me stay?"

Another nod...and Kratos gave in. Tynan still refused to liberate the elder, but he finally settled when the man placed him in the bed. Kratos did what the boy said, he didn't leave him, he pulled a chair near the boy's bed (and he still held the elder's hand).

While watching Tynan asleep, Kratos pondered his new ability to sense the mana more meticulously

He growled when he recognize the mana of the man who invaded the home and frightened Tynan. He didn't recognize the language completely, but there was an odd power informing him the name of the mana type.

"_Noldorin_ _Ljósálfar_..." He hissed. (1)

,,, ,,, ,,,

The man didn't succeed on entering Tynan's bedroom. He was attacked by a warrior and he gained injury from the sudden offense. He fled to Iselia's forest, perching on top of the tallest trees and used his large wings to balance his stance. He wore a jet black armor blended perfectly with darkness. It appeared he was a king, for he wore a simple designed crown on his head.

Another man arrived on his side. He had avian wings similar with the man. But his wings were much normally sized compared to his Lord's wings. His name was Reinhardt Strauss the high general who served the King. Unlike his majesty's striking bold black armor, the first general only wore humble golden colored armor.

Reinhardt, The first general who wore golden colored armor addressed, "Your majesty...Eagle King."

The Eagle King was apparently the man who went inside Lloyd's house. He only looked at his first general calmly and then dissolving his wings. The first general copied that gesture. He dissolved his own wings and bowed slightly despite the balancing difficulties on top of the tree. Then another presence followed behind, the smaller and younger being between the three.

Nike Caleb was the second general, a young and ambitious lad who loyally served the king with the first general. The second general wore a silver armor, a sign of lower rank from the first general.

"Reinhardt..." The novice called his mentor while his eyes worriedly eyeing the small cut on the King's arm, "What happened to our Lord's arm?"

The Eagle King shifted his head a little and his figure was visible, but his head remain hidden. Every inches of his head were bandaged his spiky grey hair poke out from the edges, the area of his grey eyes and the lower part of his nose free of bandages for ventilation access.

The first general said, "He is fine, Nike. But I don't understand why he returned to this Iselia town."

"Why did you come here, your majesty?" Nike continued, "The children are safe..."

The eagle king turned his head abruptly and narrowed his eyes. Reinhardt understood the gesture, he turned to his novice, "Nike... Summon the summon spirit Vedrfolnir and gather some troops. We will take the children tomorrow."

"B-but, Reinhardt! We shouldn't jeopardize the children's life! They're under Lloyd's comrade's guidance."

"-apparently according to the Eagle King they're no longer safe. The hellhounds have located them."

The second general nodded quickly before his wings ejected behind his back. He flew away from them.

The first general stayed behind to watch his majesty but sighed when the Eagle King was no longer responsive, he still watched Lloyd's house from afar. But he still declared, "The war is beginning, my Lord."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Oh…yeah…and the Eagle King made earlier entrance :P**

**I'm sorry if I'm still going nowhere. I'm too hype writing oyako stuffs T_T considering the last OVA will be coming soon. Damnit Namco! Make more oyako moments! How come there's nothing softie out of Kratos? **

**1) Meaning of**_** Noldor**_**: those with knowledge.**


	4. Three Summon Spirit

**I could get this thing sooner =.= but fanfic net went error a week ago and I almost had no time to submit it.**

**The difference with the previous version:**

**- The main story's focus was actually Kratos' item, the infamous pocket watch instead of Tynan's trinket.**

**- Pretty much changes how they met Dirk. Especially some dogs, it was an idea came from one of my muses. I'm sure domestic animals exist in Aselia (considering fish and chiken spices were actually exist).  
**

**The difference with the myth:**

**- Apparently _there was_ another world tree before the Derris Kharlan. Originally it should be Yggdrasil, but to avoid confusion with the later Yggdrasil tree, the world tree was anonymous...**

**- Nidhogg made earlier appearance. He is supposed to be a Wyrm, a species of dragon without any wings or feet. But I had enough giant snake after fanfic "Twenty" so I made him a dragon instead.  
**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**I don't own Namco and Norse myths belong to the old Norse people.**

**The previous chapter had been edited (thank you Iris Irine). But this chapter is still new and un-edited. I hope this is enough for all of you. Have fun reading :)  
**

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Chapter 4: Three Summon Spirits**

_**There is much to be told.**_

_**An eagle sits at the top of the ash, and it has knowledge of many things.**_

_**Between its eyes sits the hawk called Vedrfolnir.**_

_**The squirrel called Ratatosk, runs up and down the ash.**_

_**...He tells slanderous gossip, provoking the eagle and Nidhogg...**_

_**~ Prose Edda book Gylfaginning**__,_

,,, ,,, ,,,

When morning came, Tynan felt a strange mass on top of his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he snorted. His sister, Annalise was innocently sat on top of his sleeping body. She didn't realize that her weight was crushing down her brother.

"Get off of me, Anna." Tynan mumbled lazily.

She obeyed his order, shifting to the edge of the boy's bed.

"You sure sleep so tight last night." Tynan complained while he sat up. After a yawn, he told his sister, "Didn't you know? Last night someone tried to get into our house. He was trying to get you and me. But you're snoring, instead."

Annalise pouted, this was not the first time her brother teasing her sleeping habit. She couldn't help it! She was her Daddy's daughter after all.

"Dad told us about Cruxis tales a long time ago... He told us that angels were bad guys with wings. The last night invader had wings on his back. Do you think he came from Cruxis? But Cruxis was long gone before we were born."

The muted girl hugged her brother. It was her ridiculous way to make him feel better. Tynan didn't like the sudden contact but he let her do it anyway.

He then realized that a certain elder man was missing, "Where is Mr. Mercenary?"

Anna let him go and clapped her hand.

"No, just because he has nice bushy red hair, it doesn't mean you can call him 'flower'."

The girl protested and then gave another gesture, her finger was pointing down.

"He's in Dad's craft-room? He went strange suddenly, in the morning?"

Feeling worried, Tynan got off from his bed immediately. He ran down through the stairs and went to the room he rarely open. Lloyd Irving apparently made an underground basement to keep some stores or to craft small jewelries. When the boy opened the door followed by his sister, he found his red-haired guardian in the middle of the room. Father Frank was already in there. He was standing on the stairs while watching Kratos calmly.

Tynan stunned when he spotted Kratos Aurion on that room. The auburn haired man was writing rapidly on the wall using a common knife which he found from the tools shelf. The boy wasn't sure if those writings were actually readable. Each symbol had simple geometry shape, mostly like thin pine trees; some were just triangles or few lines. It seemed it was a message because Kratos was mumbling strange noises.

"Kratos..." Frank quietly called the man.

Kratos turned slightly while holding his head. His garnet eyes were wide and pale, mouth quivering, and cold sweat was slightly dripping down to his chin. Clearly he wasn't being himself.

"Are you all right?" Frank asked again.

The auburn warrior couldn't answer directly. He talked foreign language which none of them could understand. Tynan had to admit that he had strange accent, the words which contain 'a' and 'r' were very thick, it reminded him of a dwarf's accent. Neither Tynan nor Frank reacted, instead Annalise stepped forward.

"Anna..." Tynan tried to warn his sister but Frank gestured his grandson to let her go.

Annalise carefully took Kratos' neglected hand and pulling it gently.

Kratos looked at her numbly...but slowly his garnet colored irises went relax.

The auburn haired guardian closed his eyes for a moment...and then he returned to his calm, composed and more controllable state.

"I...am sorry, I lost myself. But I'm fine now. What happened?"

Frank pointed the written walls behind him, "You are writing these strange letters on this wall."

Kratos sighed, "Excuse my behavior. I wasn't being myself lately. This morning I have the strong urge to write these..."

"What are those?" Tynan asked.

"Runes..." Kratos mouth puckered, "I haven't written runes for a while."

"Runes? They looked...primitive."

"Indeed. It was a very old writings. It was believed that Runes are gift from the Aesir. Their leader, Odin, hung himself to obtain the knowledge of the Runes." He shook his head slowly, "I haven't written Runes for a long time. I knew some of the words, but I forgot most of it. I should clean this wall now-"

"No!" Tynan suddenly said that.

"Pardon?"

"D-don't erase it yet. Who knows if it contains something important?"

"It is useless." Kratos stated, "I do not recognize half of the writings. My knowledge of this language is limited."

"It's fine. We can erase it later." Tynan said.

Franks asked gently, "Yes we don't mind, Kratos… But are you sure about yourself? That you are positively well?"

Kratos nodded once and it was assuring enough, at that time Father Frank offered something else, "Why don't we come upstairs? I'll prepare breakfast for all of you."

"I'll catch up. I want to fix his watch first." Tynan informed them. He quickly set his own tools set and placed it on his father's craft room desk.

Kratos looked at the boy intensely until he apologized, "Forgive me for vandalizing your father's craft room."

Tynan shook his head, "No, there must be some hidden message behind these writings."

"I was rambling. I couldn't control myself when it happened."

"Then everything happens for a reason."

Seeing there is no use understanding the boy's naïve logic, Kratos proceed following Franks' lead to the kitchen.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Frank peeled all of the vegetables carefully while listening to Kratos' report of the intruder last night.

"Someone broke into our house? It didn't seem forceful. Considering, I saw no broken furniture…"

"It is not a common creature. He had the ability to control metal items. Once I went in, he escaped and all of the floating metal objects returned to its rightful place. It was as if nothing happened."

Kratos was distracted for few seconds when Annalise nudged his black pants and wanted him to carry her. The auburn haired man obeyed the girl's wish. He picked her up and placed her on the table. Soon enough, Lloyd's little bumble of joy distracted by kitchen's harmless tools, fiddling and playing it. Kratos let her be, because his crucial conversation with the priest was serious. No children should hear it.

"Is it a man with wings…?" Frank continued while watching Kratos handling little Annalise. He was amused how Kratos handle the toddler. Clearly Kratos wasn't familiar on raising a girl, but she had quickly attracted to this man.

"A man, with wings…I'm not sure. I suspect he followed me when I rescued Tynan from the Hellhounds. He had no wings when he intruding the children's room… How did you know about this?"

"When the hellhounds arose….there were various reports of other indescribable creatures looming in this new world. It was not always a man with wings. Sometimes people saw a woman, or even children. Some people thought they were witnessing angels from Cruxis. But we all knew better that Cruxis angels were nothing than soulless creatures."

Kratos was tensed slightly, but Father Frank expected that reaction, "Yes, I had finally heard the bitter truth about Cruxis. Not to worry, Kratos, I am sure you are no longer one of them."

The auburn haired man hung his head slightly and then asked Frank to continue his story.

"They're not hurting anyone for the past three years. They were completely harmless, shy and reluctant creatures, preferred not to be seen or to be provoked by humans. Some say they communicate to them, but no one knew their origin. Unlike stoic lifeless Cruxis angels, this newest winged people can dissolve their wings. People caught their dissolved wings feathers if they're lucky. Strangely enough there are many different types of feathers, depended of this winged people's wings. The first caught and common feathers were sparrow feathers, some caught goose feathers, and others could be hawk, jaybirds and other types of avian feathers."

"You were correct, Cruxis angels didn't have those. Their feathers were fabricated. But those feathers were…natural. And yet, they could grow wings from their back whenever they desire."

"Do you think you know those winged creatures?"

"I recognized their mana and I knew their ancient name. But I couldn't think any appropriate name with today's language. We thought they were extinct."

"Tell me their ancient name." Father Frank asked.

"_Noldorin Ljósálfar_." Kratos confessed with a thick accent, similar with the previous accent when he wrote the Runes.

"That is indeed a strange language."

"I knew those creatures but I did not know their name until recently. The Cruxis hunted their species because their blood had small substance of pure fresh Aionis. We found them hiding inside a secluded dimension, isolated from our world. The harvest of their species had caused traumatizing memories. I'd never thought few survived and appeared to the surface once again. This explained their reluctant behavior towards species beside them."

"Not to Colette and Lloyd I guess…"

"Pardon?"

"They've seen much recently near Lloyd's house. We had no idea why… Most of the time we saw those winged people were often perching on trees near Lloyd's house. Lloyd and Colette weren't bothering them, and they never disturb their privacy. They were merely curious creatures taking interest in watching them, and there were no apprehension, they respected each other's presence. Even I heard Lloyd interact with them once."

"-until last night." Kratos finished his last sentence, "I wouldn't hurt him but his presence was frightening Tynan."

"Yes, that was quite unexpected. Barging into our house weren't their usual behavior. But your action is rational Kratos. There must be an explanation, but they have no right to disturb the children. This is exactly why I needed you Kratos. I am too old and my strength is not enough to guard the children. We don't know what these creatures want but still… One of Lloyd's friends had us me about them."

"Who?"

Father Frank looked up for a while as if he would find his answer up in the ceiling, "One of Lloyd's newest companion, a man from Palmacosta named Emil Castagnier."

"I don't know him. But his name is familiar."

"Of course you wouldn't, Lloyd befriended with him after you went to Derris Kharlan. He was the husband of Tynan's next guardian, Marta Castagnier."

"She was the current lady ambassador of Sylvarant… So why did he warned about those _Ljósálfar_?"

"Ah…Emil is an expert in breeding and taming monsters. Perhaps he knows those winged people than we all do. He didn't bothered by their existence before, but after Lloyd and Colette's disappearance, he doubted the winged clan. Perhaps they had known where the couple had vanished. That's why Emil couldn't trust them. I'm certain, he wouldn't amuse once I inform him that one of those winged man barged in our house." Frank sighed, "I wished my mother was here, she'll know what to do."

"Pardon me if this subject is inappropriate." Kratos asked while helping Frank preparing breakfast, "When did the previous Priest Phaidra pass away?"

"Oh, it's not disturbing at all." Frank smiled, "My mother passed away peacefully. She lived long enough to witness Colette's engagement ring, though she's sick in bed. It is a shame she couldn't make it to their wedding. But she was in heaven now. I take her place as the town's newest Priest. Even though goddess Martel is fiction, I'm certain there is a greater God who was far more merciful and compassion, one who do not require sacrifice or anything from us, just our faith."

"Does such God exist?"

Father Frank smiled, "There should be...We control our fate, Kratos. But that God is always guiding us when we choose our path."

,,, ,,, ,,,

Tynan was staring the strange writings in the wall. They Runes contained simple geometry, and triangles. But he couldn't shake the strange feeling inside that he knew these writings.

"Where have I seen this?" the boy groaned.

But, after few minutes spared on figuring the familiarity, Tynan gave up. Instead, the boy pulled a paper from his father's desk and then copied all the written Runes. After he finished it, he folded the paper and putting it inside his pocket. The boy then proceeded fixing the Mercenary's golden pocket watch.

Lloyd's son had no difficulty on fixing the pocket watch, thanks to his father's training. But to fix a watch required complex tools and patience. Tynan remembered his father didn't always have that kind of patience. He often lent his miniature crafting task to his son, not that he's complaining.

The father and son shared different skills. Lloyd loved fixing heavy metal blades and other weapons. Usually the man's wild imaginations drove him to create new kinds of weapons. He crafted jewelry sometimes, but simple fixing things were more to Tynan's job. The boy preferred fixing more than creating. He had not yet to master his father's hazardous heating blacksmith tools.

Tynan's smile faded when he realized it was nothing but a memory. He was in his father's office without the man's presence…

After another heavy sigh, Tynan clicked the last remained strange part of the clockwork and suddenly the pocket watch was as good as new.

It was starting to tick…

…and without warning the room was fading.

Tynan's breath hitched when all of his surroundings were dissolved. It was like strange Genis' experimental film projector playing in front of him. He must had been feeling crazy right now, but he was certain that he was still in his father's workshop.

Flash!

_There was an image of an old man hanging between giant roots. He was writing something…Rune writings._

Flash!

_It's the old man again…he seemed hurt. He dropped something…a small round object on the river that flowed between the giant roots._

Flash!

_Another time, a younger man emerged in the tree roots. Wait…that's Lloyd Irving, his father! He wasn't alone, there was the other blond man…it seemed he was Mrs. Marta's husband._

Flash!

_Lloyd dived into the river picking the round object. He succeed, he was victorious. Lloyd showed the round object to Mrs. Marta's husband…he smiled but he seemed sad._

Flash!

Tynan had returned to reality. His vision dissolved back into his father's workshop. In front of him, his red haired guardian stood steadily. He didn't say anything, instead the elder man quickly caught Tynan before he fell because of exhaustion.

"Are you all right, Tynan?"

"Mr. Mercenary…" Tynan breathed heavily.

Kratos placed his palm against the boy's forehead. The boy was well, but he was still in shock state.

"So you've seen how my pocket watch works…"

"What…what just happened?"

When Kratos was satisfied with Tynan's normal heat he wiped the sweat from the boy's forehead using his palm.

"Your father…did something with the pocket watch. I couldn't explain how he did it. Apparently, it wasn't an ordinary farewell present. The pocket watch have strange ability to seek our fondest memory and projected right into our vision. We can feel the old same feeling when we experienced it. It was the only thing that kept me survive from my isolation years without his company."

"M…memories?"

"Yes, the pocket watch can project our fresh and lovable memories. Such as your spending days with your loved ones or the day you achieved something. I should have warned you about its power… I never thought it would react quickly once it was fixed, forgive me." The auburn haired man pulled Tynan and placed him on the chair.

"It… It's okay…"

"Tell me what you see." Kratos pulled another chair in the room sitting in front of the boy.

Tynan explained, but his words weren't clear. The ten year old boy was still shock with that unusual experience, he couldn't speak it right. But Kratos was tolerant enough to wait for him. After telling the story, the mercenary's expression was unreadable. Perhaps he was questioning himself the plot behind those random flashes of memories.

"That was unusual… It projected another memory."

"It's not supposed to work this way?"

"No…" Kratos shook his head, "You have witnessed Odin, the powerful deity and the leader of Aesir. He was the one who create Runes for humans. You saw his soul hanging between the roots of the first World Tree. The river that flowed between the tree was Mimir's well. I do not remember what he dropped in that well. But that rounded object was something important that your father took it. I believe you, but I fail to see any connection between your father with Odin."

"The Aesir…" Tynan breathed the word, "Dad mentioned it. It was the last word he said before he and Mom disappeared."

Kratos narrowed his eyes, "That is not possible. I never told Lloyd anything about Aesir. The records of ancient Aesir had gone a long time ago. It was just a distant vivid myth from my memory. Dare I say… I was just lucky to know. How did he know about the Aesir?"

"That's what Genis was wondering about."

The auburn haired knight was silent. He wasn't comfortable with these new revelations.

"We could ask Mrs. Marta's husband, later. He was there in my vision."

Kratos puckered his mouth and then said the name again "Emil."

He was suspecting more of Lloyd's new 'companion'. He began to remember that there might be connection because this was not the first time he heard this man's name, but his face was familiar. Perhaps this 'Emil' knew everything, for there were no such things as coincidence.

"I suggest you should keep away from my pocket watch." Kratos gently took the item and secured it into his pocket.

"Why…?"

"It is not real, Tynan. I needed it once I was alone. Now I am here, the memories are no longer important. We should worry your father's matter aside for now. Frank and your sister was waiting upstairs, breakfast is ready."

He lent his hand and Tynan took it gingerly. He followed his guardian's step upstairs.

,,, ,,, ,,,

They sat eating breakfast calmly. Not much noise was heard, only little random news came from Frank's mouth or Annalise's occasion nonverbal noises (she discovered that tapping kitchenware could be musically fun). Tynan was amused by the mercenary's behavior. He ate the food strangely. He fed himself fast but still regained his normal composure, as if he didn't realize how hungry he was. Frank was concern. As the current head of the house, he frequently lent the bowl of meat to Kratos.

The auburn haired man apologized, "Forgive me, I haven't eaten last night…perhaps I didn't realize that I was famished. I'm not usually this ravenous."

"You've been in a long journey, Kratos." Frank frowned, "You also spent the night watching the children."

"Yes…perhaps." Kratos hesitantly took the bowl of meat, "I am also not accustomed to the usual portion in this town."

Somehow Tynan felt that wasn't the exact answer, but he was curious with Runes much more that white lie.

"Mr. Mercenary…" Tynan asked, "If I may ask, how did you know such old writings."

"Why?"

"Uhm, it felt familiar to me."

"No, why do you keep calling me that?"

"…because you're a mercenary?"

Frank laughed, "You can't expect him to call you by your name, Kratos. You both share the same name after all!"

Kratos raised one of his eyebrows, waiting patiently for Frank to finish his light laugh and explain.

"Tynan's first name is 'Kratos'. His full name is 'Kratos Tynan Irving'. Everyone thought it was Lloyd's choice of name for his first son was strange, but he insisted. Now that you've returned, we all know why. He wanted to honor you by giving your name to him."

"Ah… You may call me from my title…then."

Kratos looked at the ground. He felt inexplicably relieved. His son didn't tell Tynan anything about him, but the boy carried his namesake. He glanced at the boy for a moment. Tynan's face flustered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Come to think of it, I always wondered how you learn such strange language." Frank titled his head.

"I…don't remember exactly how I have knowledge of such ancient scripture." Kratos pondered…then suddenly a memory crossed his mind.

_A large beast used his magic to create Rune writings in the air, glowing and flowing like eternal fire. Young Kratos watched the ritual eagerly as the beast taught him the meaning of each writings._

Kratos returned to his reality as he shook his head. The golden pocket, the gift from Lloyd had returned, was back to be his possession once more. The magical item revived his old memories… But ever since he was saved by Norn, those memories are slightly…unfamiliar to him.

"A…beast…? A beast taught me those old scripts."

"A beast?" Tynan repeated his words, feeling puzzled.

"I am sorry." Kratos sighed, "The memory was too distant. I thought of many random things."

"Anything is possible, Kratos…" Frank nodded, "You should ask Emil later, perhaps he knew any wise talktative monster…which reminds me."

Emil again…Kratos' doubtful hunch was starting to grow.

Frank stood and excused himself from the table, returning his obligation as the main priest of Iselia's church. He had fully dressed and instructed Kratos about the children's schedule to visit Dirk's home. It was daylight, the Hellhounds wouldn't dwell when the sun rise. However the children should never be left alone.

After he kissed farewell to Tynan's forehead and embraced Annalise, he opened the front door.

He stopped when he almost reached outside, "Oh, Kratos…"

"Yes?"

"Once you meet Mrs. Marta, you should be careful if you meet her husband."

"Emil Castagnier…" Kratos noted the name once more. He was slightly aggravated to repeat the man's name over and over, without discovering anything.

"Yes, you see Mr. Emil is a…peculiar man. His personality as Emil was content and peaceful, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Bu his other side…"

Kratos just raised one of his eyebrows to reply Frank's strange description.

"I have informed Lloyd's entire companion about your sudden arrival. Except Mr. Emil and his wife, they were currently too busy heading toward this town to guard Lloyd's children. However your old half-elf friend, Mr. Yuan, was worried that you will encounter him. He said you knew Mr. Emil, he would likely attack you once you met him."

The auburn man wasn't bothered, it wasn't the first time someone would kill him. He had met worst before, such as someone who would probably want him slaughtered. Though so, Priest Frank mentioned his old companion, Yuan. If Lloyd's other companion warned him, he might know who Emil was. But with Yuan, who witness many things since four thousand years ago, the possibilities were endless…

When Father Frank left, Kratos prepared himself by placing his Judgments armor on. He was once wore the black basic undershirt and pants, now he fastened the white armor, the numerous belts, his white and light purple garment, and his shoes. The last thing he checked was his broken key crest. It seemed functional but his hand was beginning to sore…

"You're wearing it…"

The boys' voice awakened his thoughtful state.

"Pardon?"

"That outfit. You're wearing it."

"Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. It's just I never thought it looked so much better on you."

"Your father wore it sometimes?" Kratos sighed.

"He wore it seldom, just to see his reflection on the mirror. It's funny because that outfit fitted well with his body…but for some reason it didn't seem go well with his personality. It's just…not his style."

Kratos slightly smirked, he couldn't imagine that.

,,, ,,, ,,,

Tynan hesitated when his sister, Noishe and his guardian were about to enter the Iselia's forest. Even though with guidance, he was slightly traumatized by the last night's incident. The elder mercenary placed his right hand on the boy's shoulder assuring him. Noishe was also tagging along. He nudged his nuzzle to the boy's back urging him to enter.

Lloyd's son smiled, but what eliminated his hesitation was when his sister barged in skipping without excitingly while carrying her small picnic basket.

"Anna, don't run!" Tynan yelled, while following his sister, the mercenary and the protozoan following behind.

Sure enough, few seconds after Tynan's warning, Anna's feet tangled by one of the roots of Iselia forest's tree. Her body dropped roughly, her face was covered in dirt, the small picnic basket was ruined and she instantly cried.

'...just like her mother...' the elder thought, feeling amused.

Tynan sighed, because the basket's arrangements for his little sister were ruined, "I...should be the one who's crying."

Kratos was kneeling near Annalise, while prevented Noishe's instinct to lick the girl. His face was expressionless but his hands caressing her. He wiped Annalise's face using his dark glove as her cries ceased. Still, Annalise was sniffling and refused to walk again. In last attempt to calm her down, Kratos placed her on his shoulder.

Little Anna's cries was replaced immediately with her laughter. She giggled more when Kratos stood. Now she was up high as her small hands could fiddle the mercenary's red hair. Tynan wasn't very happy at that. In truth he was jealous at his sister. But as her elder brother, he was getting used on letting his sister won all the attention.

He preferred not to say it out loud. So instead, Tynan tried to hold the mercenary's free hand. He was hesitating when that gesture was seen by Kratos. But the auburn haired warrior lent the hand instead, letting the boy took it.

They forest path they took was quiet. There were no monster or any small animals, there were just the sound of breezy leaves of Iselia's forest or Noishe' whine. Perhaps other monsters had feared the Hellhounds' domination during the night.

Tynan narrowed his garnet colored eyes when he saw his little sister kept lightly tugging the mercenary's hair. She surely enjoyed doing this, because the man wouldn't complain her behavior.

"Anna, stop tugging his hair!" the boy huffed.

"It's fine... But, I am not experienced on raising a girl."

That reminded Tynan of Garm's words last night. The dark dweller beast mentioned that Kratos had a family once.

Without thinking further the boy replied with a simple question, "Oh? You used on raising a boy before?"

"..." The mercenary didn't speak anything but staring at the boy. There is a slight remorse shown from his expression.

"I..." Tynan stammered when he realized his mistake, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you remember..."

"There's nothing to apologize..." Kratos answered calmly, now his garnet fell to the ground, "It is fine."

Few seconds passed and Tynan gathered his courage to ask, "It's just...last night Garm mentioned that you had a family once."

"He was correct."

"Did...did something happen to them, if I may ask?"

"They were long gone." Kratos answered it quickly.

He didn't mind if Tynan asked again. He could fabricate other white lies. But that one sentence had silenced the boy.

In desperate attempt to change the subject, Tynan asked another question.

"I don't understand why Anna was so obsessed with your hair."

The elder Kratos merely raised an eyebrow. Apparently the name 'Anna' must now referred to the girl on his shoulder more than his late wife. He needed to get used to it. Thank goodness Lloyd was slightly more creative when giving his son's name (not that he was one hundred percent pleased with Lloyd's decision on the boy's first name).

"Children are often attracted to its color."

He gave his logical answered, but the boy just shrugged the idea, "It doesn't make any sense. Mr. Zelos' hair have that bright red color, it was long and more tempting to pull but she wasn't interest in it."

"Perhaps the shape..." Kratos was slightly distracted by the thoughts of Tethe'alla's ex-chosen. He wondered again on Lloyd's friends' reaction about his return.

"Maybe it is." Tynan agreed, "She almost called you 'flower'."

Kratos' mouth puckered, but he quickly regained his calm state. His patience grew more to the breezy girl, even though she kept tugging his hair.

It didn't take that long to locate the Iselia's dwarf house. Dirk's house was as humble as ever since the last time Kratos saw it years ago before his departure to Derris Kharlan. The major difference was there were...many dogs surrounding it.

Apparently there were many species of dogs that dwelled in Dirk's garden, big and small, from oldest mutts to few months old pups. Some already surrounded Tynan, one was licking the boy's face. They were happy that their young master had returned.

"Ahahaha...sorry Mr. Mercenary... These are my mother's collection. Since Dad and Mom gone, grandpa Dirk had to take care of them."

"Indeed..."

The auburn haired elder man took caution when some of the dogs were suspiciously sniffing him. But after Noishe's...peculiar dog language translation they accepted the stranger's presence. Annalise patted his shoulder, she wanted to be on the ground again, greeting her fellow canine.

"What's the ruckus!" Dirk barged in, obviously annoyed by the Colette's dogs' noises. He slightly stammered when he saw the children. "Tynan...Annalise?"

"Hey, Grandpa Dirk." Tynan said feebly, "I'm back to Iselia for a while."

"I'd figure it out...I found yer' weapon recently this morning." Dirk ran towards the children and embraced them. But he froze when he saw Kratos who was waiting by the gate, "By gods... Kratos...is that you?"

"It's been a while Dirk..." Kratos gave a wry smile.

The dwarf looked the mercenary and the boy confusingly, "H-how...?"

"He's my new guardian. He saved me from Hellhounds so Grandpa Frank promoted him to be my guardian. I think he knows my Dad. He had an exphere, but it's broken… So I was wondering if you can help him?"

"Ah... I see. Sure thing lad, I'll help ya." Dirk sighed. He immediately knew that Tynan and Annalise wasn't aware who Kratos truly was. After awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, Dirk welcomed them to his house, "Well, watcha' waiting fer? Don't be shy, come on in!"

,,, ,,, ,,,

Aside from his hair, there was nothing different from Dirk. There were some signs that the dwarf was getting older, but his aging was minor compared with Frank's. There's a lot of advantage on being a dwarf, they have longer age span than humans. Dirk was still in good health, a little bit slower but strong enough to carry a large hammer to forge.

His house wasn't different, there was no Lloyd...but it was still crowded by five medium and small dogs.

"Dag-nabbit! Quit stealing my tools, Muffin!" Dirk forcefully pulled his fireplace fork from a female golden retriever's mouth named Muffin.

Tynan winced while watching the comical fight, "I'm sorry that we have to ask you to take care of my Mom's collection."

"I can't let 'em eaten by those shadow creatures." The dwarf muttered as he prepared his tools, "At least those mutts keep me company. Things would be dense without 'em, now that yer' parents were missing."

"I'm sorry that Annalise and I can't stay."

Dirk waved his chubby hands, "I'm not complaining about my lonely days. Sure, it's better have someone around, but I'd rather be alone than letting you and Annalise in danger. You can't stay in Iselia forever...but I'm glad you visited here."

The dwarf began to search the tools and ingredient to forge the new key-crest. He glanced at Kratos for a while but then he chuckled in relief.

"I'm glad ya've returned on the right time Kratos. These kids need full protection after their parents were gone. How did you meet Tynan? When and why did ya return? "

"I returned because my previous task is done. The children...found me when I landed in Iselia."

"Let me guess, Tynan challenge ya to give yer' name first."

"Well..." Tynan rubbed the back of his neck feeling embarrassed, "Annalise found him first."

"Indeed..."

Dirk laughed lightly as his response and then he discovered his storage box of weapons. He pulled out the most unusual weapon among all, the weapon that Tynan carried when he met the elder Kratos for the first time.

"My weapon!" Tynan smiled.

"It's a good thing those shadow creatures didn't eat it." Dirk chuckled as he noticed Kratos' intense stare at the unusual item.

The mercenary once thought Tynan's weapon was a spinner boomerang. But once the boy divided it, it became two blades.

"It was unusual weapon." He added.

"Lloyd designed it himself to adjust Tynan's physical ability, he named it Fingolf. We all know that children have weakness in short range fight. So the Fingolf can be used as a shield, thrown as a boomerang, and later can be divided into two sets of blades.

"Multi-function."

If there's one thing that kept Kratos amused by Lloyd's skills besides his swordsmanship was his forger skills. It seemed after Kratos left the red clad swordsman, he extended his black smith knowledge into the next level.

,,, ,,, ,,,

It was much easier to inform Dirk about his story when the children went outside. Kratos was left alone with Dirk who was fixing his key crest, even no dogs intruding them. Both Lloyd's fathers were engulfed in complete silence, except the clicks and banging noises of the dwarf's tools.

"...and that's how I returned."

"Well, honestly I'm glad but I didn't care much how ya return." Dirk smiled beneath his thick mustache, "I just wish Lloyd was here to see ya. He would be…happy."

"... I wonder what happened to him and his wife."

Dirk sighed, "Whatever it is, he's out there somewhere."

"His disappearance must be devastating to you."

Dirk grunted, "I don't teach Lloyd to leave his responsibility... But since Colette was missin' too maybe he was looking for her. But that didn't explain why he left his kids without saying anything. Or sometin' else going on and he didn't want the kids get involve."

"Perhaps..."

"Making key crest is not an easy job, ya know? I could make an ordinary key crest like Lloyd's. But it might make ya' more human...so...?"

"I would rather be normal again...but..."

"Ya' prefer to keep it so ya' can protect the children?"

Kratos nodded.

Dirk chuckled, "I knew ya' would answer that. So here it is the special key crest. It was made with unusual rare ore. Apparently thanks to Lloyd's latest rare material hunting, I've savin' it. Yer key crest is tricky, a little bit unusual but special nonetheless."

After few minutes the key crest was replaced by the new one, there was nothing different except, it was new and polished.

"Ah! There you go! Your new Key Crest was placed. It is good as new."

Kratos placed his own hand on top of the new key crest gingerly, but his strange condition remained. He felt no different from the first time he arrived in this combined worlds.

"Nothing changed." he commented.

"What?"

"I've been feeling strange lately ever since I've returned. Ever since the summon spirit of the Derris Kharlan tree, my body was...changing. I thought it was because the key crest was broken, but it seemed I was wrong." Kratos sighed as he flipped his left hand examining his exphere.

Dirk hadn't said anything, but his small eyes were gazed at Kratos intensely. He haven't got the right answer to reply Kratos' question.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**Between the wilderness of Iselia forest.**

"General Reinhardt, one of the summoned spirits of the Giant Kharlan Tree has arrived." The young second general named Nike had arrived. A mythical green colored beast that resembled a hawk was following him. The hawk's massive size was slowly decreasing into common bird size and landed on top of Nike's shoulder.

"Vedrfolnir..." The first general, Reinhardt bowed

The summon spirit Vedrfolnir didn't pay much attention to the generals. His breezy aquatic eyes fell to the Eagle King who was in meditating position. The Eagle King's eyes closed and his head leaned to one of the tree's branch. It appeared that the King was resting.

The hawk-like summon spirit asked, "Is something troubling the Eagle King?"

"He was worry of the children's condition. He hadn't rest during the night."

"The hellhounds located Lloyd's children." Nike added.

"How did this happen?" The hawk asked sternly, though his eyes narrowed.

"We do not know. One of the children, Lloyd's daughter went to the forest during the night. Her brother followed. The hellhounds were attracted to their mana signature. They led by Garm and almost abduct the children. Apparently the Eagle King was aware that they were in trouble. He almost landed but the man can take all of the hellhounds and Garm by himself."

"All this trouble just because of a man…?" Vedrfolnir was slightly confused, "The Hellhounds are powerful demons. Even if Lloyd's friends were capable of defending themselves against the hellhounds, they required tools or more quantity to win. This man can defeat all of the hellhounds including Garm by his own hands."

"I am surprised as you are."

"Then, let me assure you: he is not a common man."

"The children and Father Franks trusted this man."

"Unfortunately, that is pointless, all of the hellhounds had located Lloyd Irving's children we couldn't rely on that man on his own, even if my brother or other Lloyd's companion aided him. Let the Eagle King rest then." Vedrfolnir suggested as he expanded his wings, "We should take the children ourselves…now."

The summon spirit Vedrfolnir was alarmed when the Eagle King had awakened. He didn't pay no heed to any of all of his subordinates, tempted to jump down and did the task all by himself.

"Your majesty!" Vedrfolnir hissed as he landed on the King's shoulder, "Don't do anything rash. You must allow us to do our job ourselves and let you rest."

The King's grey eyes narrowed at the summon spirit, but he nodded slightly, agreeing with Vedrfolnir's decision.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**On the borders of Iselia.**

"Emil...? Is something wrong?"

A woman asked her spouse whose gaze transfixed to the sky.

He shook his head when he heard his wife's voice, "It's nothing, Marta. But, I felt something big is coming."

"Is there any sign of her?" Marta bit her lip.

"No…unfortunately."

She sighed, "I guess we're wasting time here. We better hurry and pick up Lloyd's children first."

"Don't worry Marta. I'm sure that she's all right."

,,, ,,, ,,,

**In the depths of Niflheim.**

A tall lady sat on the throne and waited patiently when the Hellhounds came forth. Their leader, Garm, informed feebly.

"Mistress..." Garm sighed his fear was shown by his flatted ears, "We located the children. But..."

"You could not retrieve the children..." The woman answered the obvious words. The tall woman sighed, "What is the problem now? Lloyd Irving was no longer there to hinder us."

"There is this man..."

"Yes, I've heard it. You were defeated by one simple human being." The woman accused.

"He was not just an ordinary man, Lady Hel." Garm said it quickly, "For he possessed a massive amount of mana. This is the man we couldn't underestimate. You may have known him before, his name was Kratos Aurion."

That did catch Lady Hel's attention. "So, he had returned."

"He was interfering."

"I shouldn't be surprise if that man met the children…"

There were some whispers and disagreement between the Hellhounds though not verbally, because demons couldn't speak.

Garm asked again, "What do you mean, Mistress?"

But the lady didn't answer Garm's question. She informed them with other news, "The hellhounds in the air had told me; The summon spirit from the upper branches of Giant Kharlan tree is on the move. On the other side of Iselia town another unusual mana was approaching. It was Ratatosk, the main summon spirit of the main Kharlan Tree. Both of them want to claim Lloyd Irving's children."

"So who would claim the children first?"

"No one." The woman was suddenly standing, "You must make sure those children will be in our grasp."

"Our condolences, mistress…" Garm begged for mercy, "We couldn't be in the light surface…"

"Ah yes… But those are feeble matters compared to Kratos Aurion. I mustn't disturb him."

For few minutes there is no voice coming from the woman. She sat back on her throne, completely basked in silence. Her expression was unreadable; there was no anger or smile. The stillness made Garm and his hellhound minions uncomfortable.

She looked up suddenly and summoned someone, "Nidhogg!"

The hellhounds braced themselves when the wind blew harshly. It was caused by a large ferocious dragon that was ascending to the ground floor of Niflheim

"Hail the mistress of Niflheim…"the dragon greeted.

The lady nodded, acknowledging the newcomer dragon, "I have a task for you. Go to the light surface and do your best to block the sun. Once sun is hidden, lead the hellhounds. I want you to bring me Lloyd Irving's children, they're in Iselia town. Bring them alive and unharmed."

"Ahh… That is a task which the Hellhounds can't fulfill. The Hellhounds have weakness with the light, after all." Nidhogg replied mockingly but that arrogant behavior made Garm and the Hellhounds annoyed.

"Indeed… That is why I have a challenge for you." The lady added.

Nidhogg's laugh ceased suddenly, "…a challenge?"

"There is this man named Kratos Aurion. He is powerful and will do anything to guard the children. You may fight him if he interferes, but you must let him live eventually."

"Live...?" Nidhogg grunted, sparing lives is not his custom, "But why?"

The dragon heard Garm and the Hellhounds snickered, but he tried to ignore it.

"I have my own reason. Obey your mistress. Stay away from him."

"Very well my lady. Is there anything else?"

"Your brothers of the Kharlan Tree, Vedrfolnir and Ratatosk, will be there, do what you want with them, and eliminate them if you wish. They're no use for me."

"Ah my brothers...it's been a long time since I've seen them." Nidhogg grinned, his sharp teeth pointed out from his mouth, "It'll be a splendid family reunion."

"Remember, take Lloyd Irving's children and bring them to me, that is your priority. Beware of your brothers and spare Kratos Aurion."

"Your wish is our command, mistress."

After he vowed, the summon spirit Nidhogg retreated. He was ejecting his large wing and then took off followed by Garm and the Hellhounds. The lady looked up to see the small spotlight from the surface world. Then she smiled victoriously …because she would succeed.

,,, ,,, ,,,

**I'll give free cookies to those who know the beast who taught Kratos!**

**...never mind... **

**You won't know until you read "Twenty"... BAD IDEA, it'll be a spoiler, stop stop! Don't read!**


End file.
